


mmm who's a fried chicken wing (???)

by LittleLuxio



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: AU, Just havin a fun old gay old time, M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxio/pseuds/LittleLuxio
Summary: I originally wrote this in 2016 For Fun and to practice writing. It's just me having fun with it, the title is just what the google doc is called it is a semi-serious fic. It has an Australian AU just bc we're having a Nice Time. Mathias is Trans. Main focus is on Phog. There are some NSFW scenes but it will say at the start of each chapter so you can skip if you don't wish to read it.May Update it, but no promises.There are a Lot of inside jokes so if something is dumb and doesn't make sense, that's probably why.





	1. Chapter 1

Living on the outskirts of town has its perks, no loud traffic, hardly any crime, pretty quiet neighbours. The downsides were, you lived out of town, so when you have to take trips in to get something small it got annoying.  
Phog and Frye lived in a quiet street, no one would say anything to their neighbours but they have the occasional wave or two when they seen them. Frye was especially enthusiastic about getting along with his neighbours, Phog not so much. If Phog was outside he was just mowing the lawn or tending to his garden, not that he was too good at either.   
Phog didn't see much of his neighbours, he knew two guys lived on one side of him and a quiet family lived on the other side, but he didn't know names or anything special. 

Frye insisted they should have a get together and invite everyone over for a barbeque, but Phog felt that was just a reason for him to get drunk. Or more drunk than usual.   
Frye was persistent though, he'd went out and bought supplies, it was final. By supplies he'd obviously bought 3x as much alcohol as they would need, but Phog didn't want to fight him about it.

Frye carted in two cases of beer, slamming them on the counter.

"I didn't think you were serious about this," Phog said, scratching his head and looking at the mountain of food and drinks before him. "Isn't it a little weird to invite your neighbours over, we barely know them..." He hauled one of the cases of beer into the bottom shelf of the fridge.

"Don't worry about it, if they don't turn up at least we won't have to go into town for a week!" Frye replied, sitting down on the couch a few meters away.

"You didn't buy any dog food so we'll still have to go get that..." Phog glanced over to the German Shepherd that lay beside the couch, soaking up any and all of the cold air their air con spat out. To be honest Phog wasn't fond of dogs, or really pets in general, so she was mainly Frye's responsibility.

"Shit, I knew I forgot something-" Frye gave a grunt, leaning back into the couch and rubbing his forehead. "-Send me a text next time I'm out, okay?" Phog replied with a yes sound and continued putting the food away.

"So, have you done up the invitations yet?" Phog asked curiously. His brother wasn't the best at technology, so he assumed he hadn't tried yet.

"Nah, that's way too creepy. I'm just gunna go over and ask them in person, that's much nicer," Phog couldn't say he disagreed with his view there, but he didn't find the idea of strangers in his house pleasant either. "Can you give me a hand with that, I could do the Smiths on the right, you go see the Evans on the left?" Phog took a sharp breath.

"Can't you just do both...?" He asked, knowing the answer would be no.

"They probably don't even know you exist, they're nice guys just go say hello." Phog closed the cupboard then leaned his head on it.   
'Easy for you to say, you don't have social anxiety.' Phog thought to himself giving a small huff.


	2. Chapter 2

Phog made his way into his neighbours' yard without so much as a peep from them or their dog he'd see running around from time to time. Making his way up the step he went to give a knock to the door as it opened, startling the brunette who opened it.

"Oh, you scared me!-" The man laughed his fear off. "Can I help you?" His tone was as inviting as his smile was, Phog felt his throat tighten.

"Are you... Evan?" Was the only thing Phog could get out, the man before him gave a small scrunch to his face.

"Uhh, my last name is Evans, first name Gwin. What about you?" He replied, giving a tilt of his head as he leaned against the door frame. Phog paused for a moment.

"Do you want to come to my brothers' party? It's this Saturday," His voice seemed weak almost, he spoke softly. Gwin gave another frown, wary of the taller man before him. "Oh wait, you asked for my name... It's Phog. I live next door..." He scratched his head looking away for a few moments before returning eye contact.

"Oh! You're Frye's brother!" Everything was starting to connect for Gwin, standing up straight again. "You said something about a party, hold on a moment." Gwin disappeared into the house. Phog decided not to follow, he instead gave a quick peek inside the house.   
Most of the furniture seemed wooden, the floor was lined with carpet with a rug spread out in the centre of the room. Phog seen something move and he froze for a second. It was a cat, ginger with light stripes.  
He watched as Gwin returned.

"Yeah we can make it!" The shorter man smiled. "Need us to bring anything?" He asked, Phog seemed distracted.

"You have a cat." He said in a monotone voice, Gwin turned around to look at the feline behind him that was now sprawled out on a chair.

"Oh, that's Aisha," He turned back around. "Do you need us to bring anything?" Gwin asked again.

"Oh, no it's alright. Frye went out today and bought enough food for the town," Phog joked, giving a small smile. "There will be alcohol though, just to let you know..." Phog added that on, watching as the cat in the background moved out of view.

"That's fine! It'll be nice to settle down for a drink," Gwin smiled back, his tone was light and he seemed excited. "Are you sure you don't need anything, I'm about to head out so..." Gwin waited for a response, which took a few seconds.

"... Could you buy dog food?" Phog asked roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

"How'd you go, bro?" Frye asked as Phog entered through the front door.

"Alright, they are coming." He replied, sitting down in his favorite arm chair.

"Better than me then-" Frye took a sip of his beer and gave a huff. "-As soon as i mention there will be beer the mother starts going on about how she feels about her son being near alcohol, after that she slammed the door in my face." Phog gave a small sigh.

"So it's just going to be these two then?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yep!" Frye took a swig of his beer. "More for us at least!" He have a laugh, Phog almost gave a grumble.

\--

It had been two days of preparation, physically for their home, mentally for Phog. He spent his time dusting and vacuuming whilst Frye did all the yard work. They lived on a rather large property, 3 Acres of grass to mow isn't fun. 

Phog awoke on Saturday to the feeling of regret for waking up in his stomach. His nerves were going haywire and he felt a knot in his throat. The blond almost decided on laying back down and sleeping through the party he’d helped prepare for, Frye would be alright on his own, probably, he wouldn't get stabbed or die from alcohol poisoning, most likely.

He walked his way out into the hallway to see someone he didn't know at the other end of it and bolted back into his room. Phog usually faced whatever strangers were in his house, but when he was wearing nothing but boxers he didn't quite feel up to that today.   
He pulled out his phone, sending a text to his brother asking who the strabger was. *Stranger.

'That's Mathias, he lives with Gwin I think they're brothers?' was Frye's reply. By the time he'd sent that Phog was dressed and physically ready to face the people in his house. Physically.

"Hey." He stuttered out, walking down the hallway. Somehow he'd managed to sleep for 14 hours, waking up at 4:30 and just in time to be greeted by guests in his home. 

“Oh, hello! We haven’t met properly, I’m Mathias.” Phog was greeted by the stranger holding out his hand, Phog reached in for a handshake, taking his hand gently but Mathias seemed to squeeze.

“I’m Phog.” Phog covered his mouth with his spare hand, unsure of if he was even prone to morning breath but it was better to be safe than sorry when meeting a stranger.

“Phog if you need to go shower or something, just go. I should have woken you up, sorry.” Frye tapped Phog's shoulder and he disappeared into the bathroom. 

The blond pulled out his toothbrush from it’s holder and squeezed a blob of toothpaste on it before entering the shower. He was quick about it, not wanting to leave his guests waiting, as much as he didn’t want to socialize with strangers, he felt if he left them alone with Frye someone would end up with a bruise or two.   
He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off before spitting the toothpaste foam into the sink and dressing himself. He fixed his hair in the mirror before heading back out into the living room, the smell of smoke had started to waft in from outside the house.

“Back again?” He heard someone call to him as he made his way down the hallway, Phog turned around to see Gwin carrying two bottles of beer. “Frye’s just started the barbeque up.” He continued, Phog opened the fridge to get out the carton of milk.

“Oh, I’ll be out in a second then.” Phog replied, giving a faint smile as he pulled out a glass and poured his milk in. He watched as Gwin left through the back door, out onto the patio.   
Phog stepped outside to see Frye just starting up the grill, Gwin and Mathias were sitting at the table, on it was two bowls of chips and several bottles of alcohol. Phog assumed most of them belonged to Frye.

Phog sat down at the table across from Gwin and placed his glass down, it was dark tinted so no one could really tell the contents unless they looked from above. He took a sip before looking over at Frye who was carefully placings sausages on the grill, they gave a slight sizzle sound each time they hit the heat.

“Oh, Phog, I made a salad up for you it’s in the fridge if you want it,” Frye said, barely turning around. Phog just shook his head, he wasn’t interested in eating right now. “So, uh, Gwin, what do you do?” Frye asked, flipping the sausages over and turning around for a moment to push the dog away from the hot barbeque. 

“I just work at the hardware store in town, nothing special,” Gwin replied with a shrug, looking over at Frye. “Mathias is studying to be a teacher though.”

“I wanted to be a racecar driver, honestly,” Mathias laughed before looking over at Phog. “What about you?” Phog was about to reply when Frye cut him off.

“Wait, Mathias it’s bothering me man, where is your accent from?” Frye asked, placings the tongs down on the side of the barbeque and turning around to the younger man.

“Oh! I’m originally from California. I moved to Australia for a change of scenery, and the better minimum wage,” He joked, Gwin gave a small laugh and Phog seemed to give a nice smile. “Anyway, Phog?” The question was placed back on Phog to answer.

“I’m a mechanic, I specialize in building squids…” Phog replied, scratching the back of his head slightly. Gwin and Mathias scrunched up their faces. “That was a joke, I fix cars.” He added on, taking a sip of his milk.

“Oh, um…” Gwin shook his head for a moment, turning his attention to Frye who was hard at work trying to get his dog away from the food he was piling up on a plate. “Frye, what do you do?” 

"A bit of this and a bit of that, you know." Gwin waited for elaboration on the subject but he didn't receive it. Instead he did receive a plate full of sausages placed on the table in front of him.  
Frye walked off inside to get the salad from the fridge for his brother, he waited until now to put the dressing on it or else it would have been a soggy mess.

"He did some time as a chef, tried his hand as working with me-" Phog leaned in a little. "-Worked down at the club as a bouncer, he's done a lot of things-" Phog was interrupted by a bowl of vegetables being set down in front of him.

"Sounds like you've had quite the ride so far," Mathias said, grabbing two sausages from the pile in front of him and placing them on his plate. "If you ever want a job at the school you'll need to let me know." He laughed, Phog was terrified of the thought of his brother being the commander of a bunch of small children.

"Wait so, Mathias, if you're from the US, why do you two live together?" Frye asked, trying to piece things together himself.

"Because we are together," Gwin replied a new wariness grew inside him. "Like as a couple." Frye's expression changed slightly.

"Oh! So you're," Frye paused for a moment, Phog shifted uneasily. Gwin felt he would either have to fight his neighbour there and then or try to outrun him, Mathias almost got up himself to do one of those options when Frye continued. "Hey no, I don't have a problem with it. It doesn't effect me," Phog physically felt the air around the four relax. "My bros gay too it's alright!" Frye laughed, Phog almost choked on a tomato.

"Frye!" He'd been outed by his brother before. Phog knows Frye means well, but he'd rather not talk sexuality with people he doesn't know.

"It's alright, Phog." For some reason the tone of Mathias' voice soothed Phog's nerves but it didn't seem to help the redness of his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The night moved from outside to inside, Gwin and Mathias assured they wouldn't stay past 7 but here it was, at 10pm and they were still here. 

They were gathered around the TV, Frye took the only reclining chair, forcing Phog to either sit on the cold tiles or up on the couch beside Gwin; he chose the latter.

They were huddled around watching movies, Phog felt himself nodding off almost, but he didn't think much of it at the time. Surely he could stay awake for another 30 minutes? But no, his hypersomnia got the best of him here. Next thing he knew, he was waking him with his head in Gwin's lap, who'd also managed to fall asleep.

Phog didn't want to wake him, but he knew he would have to get up at some point. Gwin was warm though, he had a nice comfy stomach that was pushing against his head gently as he took deep breaths in his sleep. Phog scrunched up his face in place of shaking his head, trying to get his thoughts together.

He was about to get up, and somehow not to awaken Gwin at the same time, but his plan was thwarted by a shout from both Frye and Mathias shouting out in unison at the TV, forgetting about the two sleeping guys in the room.

Gwin awoke with a start and Phog felt himself jump at the sudden loud noise. Phog almost fell out off the couch and on the floor, he was unsure if he should get up off Gwin NOW or once Gwin said something about the situation.

"Are you both finally awake?" Mathias asked, tapping Phog's shoulder. "Sorry if we scared you both, fucking asshole just got what was coming to him."

"You're right about that!" Fryes sounded more drunk than he was before Phog took his nap. He paused in thought to the feeling of a hand in his hair.

"Are you awake, Phog?" It was Gwin, Phog made a yes sound before deciding to finally get up off the smaller mans' lap.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" he was tired AND flustered, but Gwin reassured him.

"It's alright, I'm a sleepy drunk so I'm usually the one taking naps, you can lay back down if you'd like." Gwin's voice was so inviting, his smile was illuminated by the TV screen. Phog shook his head.

"No its okay, I wouldn't want to make you-" 

"Just lay in the dudes lap, shhh!" Frye hissed a bit, Phog laid back down.   
Gwin's hand returned to his hair. He was almost a complete stranger, why as he being so nice to him? More importantly, why couldn't Phog stop smiling at every touch Gwin gave to the locks of hair that covered his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwin and Mathias decided to stay the night. They were just next door but that was a pretty long trip considering the size of their yards, and how drunk Mathias was.

Phog had lent the two clothes of his own to help them feel a little more comfortable, but he didn't think he would forget to go back to his own bed for the night.   
Phog was... Forgetful. He seemed to do things as they came to him but forget to do something as simple as walk down the hall to his bed. Instead, he was laying in the guest bed. In the guest room. In the middle of his two guests.

He was glad that neither of them seemed to snore, but he was never really good at sleeping in bed with other people. He'd always wake up every couple hours.   
It was just turning day by the looks of the light in the room and he was tangled in a pile of arms and legs. He assumed that Gwin and Mathias mistook him for the other, but the fact that he was in the middle of this all with no way out this time was terrifying.

Phog laid there, staring at the ceiling and quickly shutting his eyes wherever one of the two moved a bit. Neither seemed to want to let go though. Mathias had a steady grip on Phog's left arm, Gwin was on the right and practically wrapped around his entire body. Phog had no idea what to do. He couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't get up. He was frozen.

Mathias moved a bit, pulling his head down to Phog's shoulder and rubbing his face against it before giving it a kiss.  
"Morning Gwin..." He mumbled out, Phog made the smallest noise he could muster, holding in a scream for help.

"Umm... I'm not..." Phog mumbled, Mathias was silent for a few moments. Phog assumed he was talking in his sleep but then he bounced up on the bed, sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry...!" Mathias tried to keep his voice quiet, covering his mouth with his hands, not even looking at Phog.

"It's alright," Phog tried to stretch his hand down to pat Mathias' back but he stopped knowing it wouldn't get as high as he'd want it. "Gwin is the clingy one i guess." Phog joked, giving a small smile to himself.

"No, I'm the clingy one. Wait," Mathias turned around to see Phog's face full red as Gwin was sprawled out on top of him basically. "This is just like him. He sees a cute guy and he can't keep his hands to himself." Mathias joked, but Phog didn't laugh. 

"Cute...?" He seemed to say to himself, he watched as Mathias' cheeks changed colour.   
Mathias was about to rephrase in order to defend himself but Gwin just snuggled closer to Phog, who was almost visibility shaking.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do...!" His voice was soft but carried concern, Mathias gave a smile, laying down beside him.

"It's okay, i know you didn't start this." Mathias' voice was reassuring.

"I didn't?" Phog asked. All he could remember from last night was the movies they watched and falling asleep at inappropriate times.

"No, you were going to your room but i think Gwin thought you were leaving the house so he wanted to to stay," Mathias explained, trying to help pull Gwin's limbs off of Phog as he shifted out from under him. “Honestly, I think he just thought you were cute.” Mathias said it so nonchalantly, as if this happened often enough.   
Phog didn’t know how to reply to these half-joke compliments, he just wiggled his way out from under Gwin and sat up on the opposite end of the bed.

“Um… how are you feeling?” Phog asked, trying to change the subject. He was used to Frye's high tolerance for alcohol, but he had no idea how Mathias’ tolerance level was.

“Not the best, but better than usual,” Mathias replied, rubbing the back of his head. “I might go to the bathroom though.” He added on, stumbling his way off the bed. Phog offered support but Mathias trudged on alone.  
He left the room silently, but then called out for Phog.

“What is it?” Phog trotted out of the room, glancing down the hallway to see his brother lying in the middle of it, Misha, his dog, on his back. “Oh,” Phog gave a little shrug. “That happens a lot, he’s fine,” Phog walked out into the kitchen. “I’ll get you some water.” Phog said quietly, stepping around his brother and the dog that blocked the way to the kitchen.

Phog got out three glasses, assuming Gwin would wake up soon as well, and poured in some cold water with a few ice cubes each. He was about to pick the three of them up and try to carry them back to the room when Mathias reappeared, picking up the third glass.

“Thanks,” He took a gulp of the water, the ice clinged around in the glass. “I’m always telling Gwin to drink more water, the guy practically lives on sports drinks.” Mathias laughed a bit.  
They heard a grumble from the hallway. Mishas’ claws tapped on the floor as she moved to lay in her usual spot by the arm chair, Phog and Mathias assumed that she’d awoken Frye when she moved.  
Surely enough, he moved and slowly stood up. He didn’t say anything to Phog or Mathias, instead he just stumbled his way over to the couch and fell back asleep after the aircon beeped on.

Making their way back into the guest room, Phog placed down one of the glasses on the bedside table for Gwin, who had just started to stir himself. 

As soon as Mathias sat on the bed, hands were pulling him closer. He’d just gotten his glass down and he was tugged away from the edge of the bed, almost falling over in the process.   
Phog wasn’t sure if he should leave the two alone and try to get some more sleep himself or what, he was about to leave when Gwin called him back.

“Wait… Phog you stayed?” His voice was groggy, Phog turned back around and walked over to Gwin's side of the bed.

“I guess I did…?” Phog sounded unsure of himself, he placed his glass down next to Gwin's, which he hadn’t touched yet.

“That’s cute-” Phog felt his stomach tighten. “-You’re… cute.” Gwin yawned a bit, snuggling into Mathias’ waist.

“I told you he thought you were cute,” Mathias laughed a bit. Phog really liked his laugh, it was cute and it suited him. He caught himself in this thought and he tried to shake it out of himself. “Gwin, come on. Get a drink we’ll have to leave soon.” Phog felt his heart jump.

“You don’t have to go so soon,” He paused. “I mean you can rest if you’d like.” Usually Phog hated guests at his house and couldn’t get them to leave quick enough, but this was different. He couldn’t explain it; more like he didn’t want to explain it.  
Gwin moved over, grabbing his cup and drinking half of it before laying back down on the bed.

“Yeah, Mathias calm down.” Gwin mumbled almost, holding Mathias’ hand.

“You’re forgetting we have pets we have to feed,” Mathias stood up, giving a stretch, trying to bundle up his own clothes. “Phog it’s been really fun, but we do have to get going. Could we exchange phone numbers or something?” Mathias pulled his phone from the pocket of his pants and plopped it on the bed, Phog jolted up, running off into his room to get his own phone.

“Here, you do yours, I’ll put in mine,” Phog picked up Mathias’ phone gently, tapping in his contact details. Mathias handed Phog's phone back to him, he’d put a cat emoji beside his name. “You like cats?” Phog asked, this tone was a little rough.

“I love cats, we have one her name is Aisha,” Phog remembered seeing the ginger cat curled up on their couch. “Do you like cats, Phog?” Mathias asked, Phog shook his head.

“To be honest, no. As soon as I turn my back they always seem to use me as a scratching post…” Phog shook his head again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you…” He trailed off, feeling a little bad.

“No, it’s alright! Pets aren’t everyone's cup of tea, I get it,” He nudged Gwin, forcing him to stand up. “This was really fun, we’ll have to do it again sometime.” Mathias smiled.   
Phog followed the two out of the guest room and watched them exit the house. He locked the door behind them and went back into the guest room to catch up on some more sleep.  
The scent of the other two lingered on the sheets, Phog felt comforted by it for some reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Phog woke up later that afternoon to the sounds of rummaging in the kitchen, Frye was up and cleaning. Phog was usually the one to do the dishes, but Frye figured he needed sleep from all the social interaction he’d been put through, that wasn’t the case.  
Phog made his way out into the kitchen, taking the three cups that were from the guest room with him. He placed them on the sink gently, Frye took them to wash them with the rest of the stuff.

“Did you have fun last night?” Frye asked, dunking another plate into the water.

“Yeah, I did…” Phog gave a small smile to himself, pulling his phone from the side of his pants and checking it to see if he had any messages from Mathias. He had one from an unknown number that read ‘It’s Gwin, I’ll bring your clothes over later this afternoon’. Phog added Gwin's number to his phone and gave a small reply.  
‘Okay. Thank you so much. It was really nice to hang out with you last night, both you and Mathias seem very nice I’d love to meet up again if that’s alright.’   
Phog wasn’t the biggest on texting, but he felt like he needed every message to count for something.

“Are you texting one of the guys?” Frye asked, unplugging the sink and taking off his gloves and placing them on the sink to dry and he toweled off the dishes.

“Yeah, Gwin. He’s coming over later to drop off my clothes I lent him.” Phog replied, placing his phone down on the counter top.

“Gwin… isn’t the the one you fell asleep on? Frye laughed. Phog picked himself up and went into his room, his face was red and he wasn’t going to deal with that right now.

\--

About a week had passed with hardly any contact from either Gwin or Mathias, Phog just assumed they’d given up on him like everyone else usually does.   
Phog was at work down at his shop, fixing someone’s broken motorcycle, the usual. He’d finished just in time for his break, wiping the sweat from his face he went into the air conditioned breakroom. Phog had accidently fallen asleep in said room on a number of occasions, but as his boss would say ‘He’s the best damn worker we have, let him take a nap on the table as long as it’s only a 20 minute one.’. The guy sure did have a way with words.

Phog reached in the fridge to get his water bottle out and pulled his phone from his pocket. He was sure he’d heard it go off whilst he was working, but he was too busy to check.  
He unlocked it to see a couple of texts from Mathias 


	7. Chapter 7

Phog had finished work, making his way back down the road on which he lived. He turned in the driveway just before his own, Mathias must have left the gate open for him when he came home from work. He parked his car off to the side a bit to allow access to the carports.  
Phog made his way up to the front door, knocking on it and not almost punching Gwin in the face this time. He heard an echo’d “Coming!” from inside and the door opened after a few moments, Gwin opened the door and gave a smile.

“Oh, Mathias mentioned you were coming over to take a look at his car, follow me,” Phog stepped inside and Gwin lead him to the carport. The taller man kept an eye out for the feline he knew inhabited this house. “I’m not really sure what’s going wrong with it, you’ll have to wait for Mathias to tell you that,” Gwin handed the keys to Phog. “Could I get you a cold drink or something?” He asked, Phog unlocked the car to pop the hood open.

“Oh, yes please,” Phog replied, propping up the hood of the car. “Could you get me a glass of milk?” he asked, looking over at Gwin, leaning on the car slightly.

“Milk…?” Gwin paused for a moment. “Sure, I’ll be right back.” He left the carport and Phog looked down at the engine, trying to see if he could spot a problem, which he found almost right away.  
Mathias appeared in the doorway, a towel around his shoulders. 

“How is everything?” Mathias asked, walking over to Phog. 

“Someone’s disconnected your battery?” Phog replied, he scrunched his face up slightly at Mathias, who gave a sigh.

“Oh. It was probably Gwin,” Phog tilted his head, confused. “He probably just wanted an excuse for you to come over, he’s a bit smitten I think.” Mathias laughed, Phog took a sharp breath.

“I’ll… reconnect it for you…” He didn’t know how to reply other than that, pulling out a wrench from his toolbox. 

“Sorry…” Mathias looked away from Phog, leaning against the car itself. “I just thought-”

“How’s it all going in here?” Gwin arrived with a glass of milk for Phog, Aisha trailing behind him.

“Almost fixed,” Phog gave a smile as he was handed the glass of milk, taking a sip of it. “Just don’t disconnect it again, please.” Phog teased lightly, Gwin glanced over to Mathias who gave a small giggle himself.

“I - We just -” Gwin shook his head, not knowing how to explain himself. “You’re nice.” Was the best that he could come up with, Phog gave a shaky smile as he closed the hood of the car.

“You’re both nice yourselves,” Phog laughed, Mathias joined in, Gwin felt his face grow a deeper red.  
Phog felt something run against his leg and he jumped away. “Cat!” He basically ended up on the other side of the room, Mathias bent over to pick up the feline that was giving a loud purr to Phog.

“Aisha’s friendly, she won’t hurt you.” Mathias said, holding the purring cat. Phog leaned his hand in cautiously, he touched the cat’s soft fur, feeling the vibrations from her purrs in his hand.

“She’s so soft…” Phog almost whispered, not wanting to startle the feline.  
Mathias held her out a bit, Phog was taken aback by his gesture, but he reached his hands out to hold the cat.

"Heavy, isn't she?" Gwin smiled, moving closer to Phog to pet Aisha's head.

"Heavy..." Phog repeated softly. "I've never been near a cat this long without it tearing up my arms, let alone hold one." He seemed to stop shaking and relax, Aisha was doing the same, almost falling asleep.

"Here, I'll take her. You've probably had a long day at work," Mathias took Aisha back, placing her gently on the ground. "Thank you for coming over, I'm guessing you'll be wanting to head home?" Mathias seemed to pout almost, Phog was way too tired to spend any time with them now though.

"Anytime you need me to take a look at something i can come over-" Phog made his way to the front door. "Or anytime in general, of that's okay with both of you...?" He added on as the three made their way to Phog's car.

"There is one more thing, lean in..." Gwin whispered, Phog scrunched his face a little bit lent down to Gwin's level. The smaller brunette gave Phog's cheek a small kiss; Phog quickly turned red.  
Phog got into his car without another word, not knowing what to say. He had a smile that didn't leave his face as he waved through the window and drove his car out of their driveway and into his own.

Frye had been waiting for Phog to return home so when he seen his car pull in next door he had a little curiosity run through him. He checked the window every few minutes to see when he'd come back out, but he didn't expect to see what he saw.

"Did you KISS our neighbour?!" Frye made Phog jump as he entered the front door, he almost dropped his keys in the process.

"Frye!" Phog didn't know how to respond other than shout at his brother, his feelings still whirling around in his head.

"Come on, dude!-" Frye wrapped an arm around his, slightly taller, brother. "-Tell me everything." Frye was practically buzzing with excitement.

"I went in to fix Mathias' car-" Phog hung up his keys. "-I pet their cat-" He kicked his shoes off "-Gwin kissed me, the end." Phog basically booked it into his room, half to get clean clothes and half to hide from Frye, who followed him.

"So was it like in porn where you go in to fix their car and they end up-" 

"No! Frye, I literally just helped to fix Mathias' car." Phog stuttered a bit, pushing past Frye and moving to the bathroom. 

"Okay! But you gotta promise to let me know what happens okay!" Frye called from the other side of the door as the lock clicked.

"Not promising that!" Phog called back. He looked in the mirror at his face, he hadn't seen himself this happy in ages. No matter what he couldn't stop smiling.

No matter what. He couldn't stop smiling. Not during his shower. Not when he ate dinner with Frye. Not when he winded down for the night.  
Certainly not when he was about to fall asleep.  
Phog didn't usually sleep with anything other than his pillows, but he found himself pulling out a large toy to squeeze. He told Doug he was 24. But he sure did feel 12 again.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday had rolled around again, Phog didn't get his usual amount of sleep due to the butterflies in his stomach. He checked his phone for the time, 10:30. He also noticed a text from Gwin.  
'Do you want come over later? Around 5?'   
Phog felt the butterflies he'd forgotten about return again. He replied with 'Of course! See you then ’ He was unsure if the emoji was appropriate or not, but shrugged it off. 

Phog made of way down the hall, Frye greeting him with a light 'Mornin''. Phog opened the fridge, pulling out a milk box. His brother bought them as a joke one time.   
'Because you keep drinking all the milk!' But they quickly became a weekly item that was tossed into the cart.

Phog wasn't sure if he should tell Frye of his new plans or not, he sat down on the spare chair and tilted it back. He felt his whole body buzzing, he was excited and overjoyed. A smile creased his face as he sucked on the straw of the milk box.

"You still happy about yesterday?" Phog's face flushed, he'd forgotten Frye had seen him and Gwin. "Finally, my little brothers growing up." Frye snickered a bit.

"I'm taller than you, that makes you the little brother." Phog joked, Frye almost gave a snort.

"Until your head hits the ceiling, you're still my little brother." Frye joked, turning the sound on the TV back on. Phog considered standing up on his chair so his head hit the ceiling, he'd done it before. He decided against it, sinking back into his chair.  
Phog went through his daily routine of social media, cycling through the apps on his phone with a smile on his face. He was practically buzzing with excitement for tonight, Frye noticed this, turning to look at Phog.

“Okay, you are over uncharacteristically happy right now, what is happening?” Frye sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch and looking directly at Phog, who just seemed to smile back for a few moments.

“I’m going over Gwin and Mathias’ house tonight-”

“What?! You should have told me sooner, bro!” Frye shot up off the couch, trying to pull Phog up off his chair at the same time. “If you’re going out I gotta get everyone around tonight for a party-” Phog gave a huff. “-You’ve got to let me know everything.” Phog shook his head.

“I’m sure we’re just going to watch some movies or something-” Phog was cut off again.

“See that’s how it starts!” He gave a pat to Phog’s back as he walked off to his room. “Good for you, Phog!” Frye called out, Phog shut his door and flopped on his bed.  
He was excited for tonight. Nervous. But excited.


	9. Chapter 9

Phog was buzzing as he left his house. Hands were shaking as he went out the front gate. Stomach was doing flips as he walked his way over to his neighbour’s gate. He took as sharp breath as he made his way in. He was distracted by the sounds of a dog barking, giving a small frown.  
Phog walked up the driveway, sand and rocks crunching under his feet as he walked. The door opened before he could reach it, and he was quickly greeted by human hands on his own and a canine sniffing his legs.

“I’m so glad you came, especially after yesterday!” Gwin pulled Phog into his house, quickly shutting the door behind him. “This is Luke, he was staying with my friend for a few days.” He added on, the dog gave a lick to Phog’s hand. He leant down a bit to pet Luke’s head, fluffing it for a moment. 

“It’s okay… yesterday was,” Phog paused to sort out the thoughts running through his head. “Nice.” He finally settled on that as his reply, standing back up straight. He watched Mathias appear from around the corner.

“Luke seems to like you!” Mathias said with a smile, coming over to pet the dog a little. “Make yourself at home, can I get you something?” Phog made his way over the couch, sitting down on it, Gwin sat beside him.

“Cold glass of water would be nice,” He replied with a smile, turning around to Gwin when Mathias left. “What are we going to do tonight?” Phog asked, Gwin leaned back on the couch.

“Movies, if that’s alright with you?” He asked Phog, picking up the remote.

“That sounds like fun, sure!” Phog smiled, leaning back into the couch. Mathias reappeared with drinks for the three of them, placing them down on coasters on the coffee table in front of the couch before sitting down beside Phog.

"Phog, if you want to pick a movie I'd suggest speaking up before Gwin makes me watch Inception for the 7th time." Mathias took a sip of his lemonade in his glass before putting it down on the table in front of him.

"I like anything nice or that's animated to be honest..." Phog said, a little to himself. "No horror please." He added on.

"If you get scared I'll hold you!" Gwin smiled, flipping through the movies. "Ohh, how about Lion King?" Gwin paused in his search as he flicked over the movie.

"It reminds me of my father, I'd rather not..." His tone changed, Mathias moved a little closer to Phog.

"If you don't mind, where are your parents?-" He paused. "-Why do you and Frye live alone?" 

"Our mother died when we were young, our father was in the Army," Phog explained. "He always wanted to own a farm, Frye saved up to get a down payment on our house, I pitched in what I could too. Our father never really got to see it..." Phog trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." Mathias looked away, sitting up straight.

"No it's fine, it's not like you did anything wrong," Phog shook his head. "So how about those movies." He changed the subject, Gwin returned to flicking through them until they settled on something that they all agreed on.


	10. Chapter 10

Not twenty minutes in and both Mathias and Gwin had curled up around Phog. Gwin in his lap and Mathias leaning on his shoulder. Movies always made Phog sleepy, but he tried his best to stay awake, even if it was just to snuggle with these two.  
He felt a strange lump in his throat. Everything with Gwin and Mathias had moved so fast, they accepted him in so quickly without a word. He wasn't sure if they were all boyfriends, or if Gwin and Mathias just liked his company for whatever reason. Perhaps they really just wanted to get close to Frye instead for the free booze? Phog was stopped in thought by a beeping of his phone.

"Sorry, it's Frye I better answer," Gwin and Mathias moved away so the taller man could answer his phone. Mathias paused the movie, Gwin took a picture of the unfortunate face of the actor that was blurred on the TV screen. "Hello?" Phog answered his phone.

"Phog! Hey pal, so you gotten any yet?" Phog wasn't sure if the other two in the room could hear his phone, but they certainty seen the reaction on his face.

"N-no! Frye! Only call if it's an emergency!" Phog hated answering his phone at the best of times.

"This was an emergency, you see we're placing bets on when you will-" Phog hung up his phone, turning it on silent and placing it face down on the table.

"Sorry about that," Phog apologized. "Um, where is your bathroom?" He glanced over at Gwin for a moment.

"Down the hall, in the middle." Gwin smiled back, finishing off his drink.  
Phog made his way down the hall and into the bathroom, where what awaited him was yet another surprise.

He returned to the lounge after a couple minutes and sat on the couch.  
"Why is there a um..." He stopped. "What is on the sink?" Was the best way he could word it. He knew what it was, he just didn't know how to ask without saying something even more awkward.  
Mathias' face seemed to drain, Gwin looked over at him.

"Did you leave your dick on the sink again?" He almost teased, Phog was confused.

"Gwin, I told you to remind me to put it away!" He reached over Phog to playfully push Gwin, who was just laughing at Mathias' expression. They calmed down for a few moments so Mathias could explain. "I'm trans, do you know what that means?" His tone was serious. Phog nodded, Mathias rested his hand on Phog's. "I should have told you sooner, look if you don't wanna continue-"

"No, I don't mind at all," Phog gave a smile, grabbing Mathias' hands. "That doesn't change anything." Phog hardly made eye contact with his own dog, let alone another person, but he was set on keeping eye contact with Mathias, showing him how much cared. Mathias had a smile of pure happiness across his face, Phog was about to comment on it when he felt hands around his waist.

"Come on, we've got to finish this movie before one of us falls asleep," He basically pulled Phog over, cuddling into the much taller man. "I mean you, Phog." He teased slightly. Phog could feel him wrapping around him tightly. Mathias moved to lay in Phog's arms, just fitting without taking off the couch.

They rearranged after a few minutes because Gwin couldn't see anything from behind Phog, he ended up at the front, being the smallest of the three. Phog extended a hand down to hold onto Gwin's, rubbing his thumb gently over his fingers. Phog was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Phog had accidentally fallen asleep by the end of the movie. Gwin and Mathias just decided to leave him on the couch, not wanting to wake him. They brought a blanket out for him and tucked him in before heading off to their own room. 

Phog was never really good at sleeping anywhere other than his own bed, and woke up to the pitch darkness at 3am. For anyone else this would be fine, for Phog it was terrifying. Stuck in an unknown place surrounded by darkness with a low rumbling sound by your head was never fun. He reached out to find out where the sound was coming from, his hand brushed something soft and he recoiled away. Cat. 

Phog tried to feel around for his phone, eventually finding it and being blinded by the light of it. He was greeted by a different lock screen than usual, it wasn't his usual picture of him and Frye's trip to the beach, instead it was a picture of Gwin and Mathias, the latter holding Aisha up. If Phog wasn't so freaked out by the fact that they could have gone through his phone he would have smiled. He flicked the screen to unlock it, opening up Mathias' contact details and calling the number. He heard the tone from the other side of the house, a grumble then an answer.

"Hello?" It seemed to echo through the silence of the living room.

"Gwin? It's me." Phog's tone was somewhat shaky, his voice was rough due to the dryness of his throat.

"Phog?! We're just in the other room you can come in if you want..." Phog didn't reply. "Hello?" Gwin called.

"I'm scared of the dark." Phog admitted, he almost whispered it. He heard the door open and seen the light flick on. Mathias yawned at the other end of the living room. Phog hung up his phone, an embarrassed blush running over his face.

"Come on, Phog, it's alright." Mathias reached out a hand as he walked over, Phog stood up and took hold of it. Mathias walked him into the other room as he flicked the light off. Gwin was sitting up on the bed, giving a long stretch.

"Sorry to be a pain..." Phog mumbled as he crawled into bed beside Gwin, Mathias huddled up next to him, cuddling into him.

"It's alright, really." Mathias' voice was sleepy and low. Gwin leaned into the other side of Phog.

"Mathias doesn't like the dark either, it's okay." Gwin laughed a bit, Mathias reached over to push him.

"And who is the one that has to run after flicking the light off every night?" Mathias teased, Phog shook his head a bit, laying down onto the bed.  
He felt Mathias snuggle into him as Gwin flicked the lamp off; he too quickly cuddled up beside Phog.  
The three were silent for a few moments before Phog spoke.

"What... What do you two are me as?" He asked, his voice was a little shaky and he felt he had to clarify. "Do you see me as a really close friend or..." He didn't know how to word anything, he felt someone grab his hand.

"What would you like to be? What do you want us to call you?" Gwin asked, Phog shook his head and didn't answer.

"...Do you want to be our boyfriend?" Mathias asked after a few moments. He felt Phog nod his head.

"If that's alright, I mean..." His voice had more clarity, but he gave a sniffle, Gwin felt a droplet fall on his face.

"Do you need some tissues?" Gwin asked sincerely, he felt Phog nod and make a yes noise, he reached over to flick the light on, pulling a few tissues from the box beside the lamp.

Phog wiped his face, Mathias wrapped around him. He wasn't sad though, Phog's face was lit up, a smile creased across it.


	12. Chapter 12

Phog was awoken abruptly by the end of a nightmare, and puffed a little being in an unfamiliar room with someone wrapped around him. After a few moments he remembered where he was, shifting around to see who was cuddled up beside him.  
Gwin was, once again, wrapped around the taller man, Mathias was missing from the picture. Phog rolled over a little so he was facing Gwin, who clinged a little tighter. Phog planted a small kiss atop his boyfriend's head, trying to forget the dream he'd had. Phog wiggled his arm under Gwin, wrapping himself around the brunette much like he was doing to Phog. He gave a soft smile, still trying to remove the horrible images from his head which wouldn't give up. 

He gave a sigh, loosening his grip on Gwin and wormed his way out of his grip. He headed out of the room and off into the lounge where he assumed Mathias was. The younger man wasn't there and he didn't hear the shower going either, he shrugged it off, padding his way into the kitchen and pausing seeing Mathias with a mess of ingredients spilled over the counter.

The younger man turned to see Phog standing in the hallway a little shocked, he cocked his head for a moment before realizing Phog'd never seen him without a shirt before, he gave a huff, covering his chest.

"Sorry!-" Mathias blurted out, ripping on a t-shirt that had been tossed into the counter. "I usually go binderless in the morning to help get my breath back." A blush grazed across both of their faces, his own was more from panic than embarrassment.

"It's alright," Phog shook his head, trying to think of something to say. "What are you making?" He decided it'd be best to just change the subject all together.

"I was trying to make pancakes, but..." He fell silent looking over at the clumpy dough that was plopped in a bowl. "It didn't go so well." He chuckled slightly, Phog walked over examining the mess.

"I can help," He said it almost to convince himself he could be helpful in this situation. "I can help!" He repeated a little louder, a small smile across his face. "Where are the clean bowls?" He asked, Mathias pulled one from the cupboard and placed it in front of Phog.  
He watched as the taller man poured in the ingredients, mixing everything together, his arm was whizzing around as he turned the mixture.

Mathias heated up the frying pan as Phog continued to work. He greased it and watched as the butter melted in the pan just as Phog poured in the blobs of pancake mixture.

"Now we wait a minute or so until bubbles form." Phog talked like he'd written a recipe before, he felt a hand around his waist. Mathias leaned into him, giving a small sigh almost as he held onto Phog who wrapped one arm around his back and placed the other on his head, ruffling his hair a little.  
Mathias mumbled something Phog didn't think he heard correctly.

"... What?!" He tried not to sound angry, he just wanted to make sure what he heard was correct.

"I said I love you Phog..." Mathias reached up a bit to kiss the taller man's cheek. Phog didn't know how to reply other than 'The pancakes need to be flipped'.

-

Gwin managed to wake up just as the table was finished being set, stumbling around much like Frye did on a Friday night. He sat down at the table, eyes half closed but still ready to eat. 

"Good morning to you too." Mathias teased, placing a large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table before sitting across from Gwin.

"I think he is too mesmerized by our food to speak." Phog joked, he laughed a bit, pulling three pancakes onto his own plate.

"You're the one who did all the work." Gwin just listened to them talk, he was uncharacteristically silent for the time, but nevertheless he had the widest smile as he ate his breakfast.

Gwin looked up from his plate for a moment, looking over at Mathias for a moment before finally speaking. "Are you breathing alright?" He asked a little loosely, Mathias was caught off guard but he nodded.

"Today isn't too bad, I just don't feel like wearing it for now..." He shrugged a little, Gwin glanced over to Phog who didn't seem to take much notice of the conversation.

Phog did take notice though, he was still trying to process everything. His morning had bed been dotted with I love yous from Mathias and he hadn't properly replied once. Everything was moving so fast, he didn't know how to accept it. How to accept the fact there was not one, but two people who liked him enough to decide to let him into their relationship.

"Phog-" He was snapped back by Gwin's voice. "Thank you for making these, they were delicious." Phog felt his body tingle almost at the praise. 

“You’re welcome!” He stuttered a bit, giving a smile over to Gwin who picked up the empty plates from the table, taking them to the sink. Phog was about to ask if he could help but he felt a hand grab his own. He looked back at Mathias who tugged him closer to plant a kiss on him. Phog was unsure of what to do for that split second in time, he’d hardly seen Gwin and Mathias show any sort of PDA and he didn’t know how he felt about it himself.  
He’d overthought the interaction, Mathias pulled away.

“Are you alright, Phog?” He asked gently, Phog leaned back in his chair, scrunching his face a little. Phog felt a pain in his stomach, he wasn’t sure if he was dizzy or woozy or what. Mathias felt his heart sink a little, until Phog finally spoke.

“I should get home to check on Frye…” He almost mumbled it, getting up and making his way into the lounge where all his stuff was.   
Gwin poked his head around the corner to exchange a look with Mathias, who just shrugged in response. Mathias went out into the lounge, soon followed by Gwin who both watched at Phog gathered his stuff.

“Is everything alright?” Gwin asked, leaning into Mathias slightly, watching as Phog turned around holding his bag. Phog just mumbled out a weak ‘Yeah’ in reply. Gwin felt Mathias tense up a little beside him, he gave a small scowl almost.

“Is it something I said, or is it because-” Phog didn’t want Mathias to finish his sentence, that wasn’t the reason.

“No it’s just…” He paused to gather his words. “Everything is really fast. I know I want this but I just can’t… process it.” The other two men walked towards Phog, who didn’t dare to make eye contact with either of them. He assumed they were about to curse at his face or worse but they did something else. They huddled Phog into an embrace, pulling him close. He felt tears welling in his eyes, he didn’t know how to explain himself or how to even respond to anything. Phog took a deep breath. “I just didn’t feel like anyone could love me…” He mumbled it out, he just felt Gwin and Mathias hold him a little tighter.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Gwin pressed into Phog a little, patting his back. “If you need time to think about things, don’t worry yourself.” Phog gave a sniffle and mumbled a loose thank you in return. Phog finally pulled back, cupping the faces of the two shorter men.

“Thank you, I really should get home though,” He gave a small chuckle, wiping his face. “I’d better check on Frye, who knows what he got up to.”  
Mathias got on his tip-toes to kiss Phog’s cheek, Phog bent over so Gwin could reach as well.

The three finally split off, Phog made his way back over to his own house.  
He found his brother surrounded by a pile of empty bottles and cans with a few other people strewn around the room. Phog went back to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks had passed, Phog stayed over with Gwin and Mathias more and more. Going over for day visits, sometimes staying over during a weekday instead of a weekend just to hang out and chat before nodding off in their bed.  
The three all seemed to be a lot happier whenever they were around one another. Frye was still prodding at Phog, trying to get out if they’d slept together yet. Phog accidently made a ‘We always sleep together?’ joke, before realize what he’d said and denied it straight away.

Phog was once again over his boyfriend's’ house, the three were curled up on the couch. Gwin and Mathias always cuddled into Phog for some reason he couldn’t explain but he guessed it was just because he was the biggest. Mathias lent over, looking at the other two before speaking.

“The school I’m a student-teacher at is going on a camping trip,” Gwin paused the TV so he could concentrate on the conversation. “We have two volunteer spots open, I asked if both of you could come along to help, if you want,” Mathias shifted a bit. “I’ll just have to know by the morning.” 

Phog watched as Gwin agreed right away, he was more held back. He didn’t mind kids, he just didn’t like it when they ran through his mechanic shop whilst he was trying to fix something. One time a kid slipped and accidentally stomped on his - never mind.

“Phog?” Mathias snapped him back, he was looking up at Phog with puppy-dog eyes. 

“What days?” 

“Friday through until Monday, two weeks from now. They’d been planning it since before I was placed there, they’re just in need of volunteers.” Mathias answered, Phog paused for a moment before replying with a ‘Sure why not?’. 

“Where is it anyway?” Gwin asked, leaning back into Phog, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Camp Kanga, 2 hours from here-” Mathias jolted. “-Oh! That’s right, we’ll have to drive there ourselves, the class is a little too big to fit all of us on the bus. Phog almost shuddered. He always fell asleep on road trips, he almost drives off road every time he is driving home. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to drive his way there.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything was prepared, someone by the name of Irina was housesitting for Gwin and Mathias whilst they were away. Phog got time off work, and his bags were packed. He was piling everything into Mathias’ 4WD, watching as Gwin and the lady he hadn’t met prior chatted.

“Phog, come here,” Gwin called him over, Phog made his way over after pushing the final back into the back of the car. “You haven’t met Irina, have you?” The taller man shook his head. He hated meeting new people, she seemed nice enough, but still.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Phog,” Irina gave an inviting smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Phog nodded back.

“Likewise.” He managed to mumble out, Irina gave a small frown before Gwin gave a little chuckle.

“It’s almost 7, we’d better head off or else we’re not going to get to school for the roll call.” Mathias called, Phog almost ran to the car, sliding into the back seat to get away from the awkward tension he was creating with Irina.  
Gwin piled into the car and Mathias got into the front seat. The two front seaters waved as Mathias backed out of the carport. Phog just glanced at Irina who gave a small wave herself.

-

The three arrived at the school just on time, turning in and watching the crowd of parents, teachers, and children huddle around waiting for the bus. Mathias pulled into a free park, and the three climbed out of the car.  
Mathias lead them up to a scholarly looking man, his glasses reflected light off them and he didn’t seem to have an inviting expression despite being a grade 5 teacher. 

“You’re exactly 3 minutes late, Mathias.” He scolded, watching as the three walked up to him. “And these must be Gwin and Phog.” There was a huff in his voice, Phog didn’t like it.

“Yep, this is us. Sorry for being late,” Mathias turned around to the two behind him. “This is Hector, everyone usually just calls him H.B around here though.” He explained, Gwin nodded.

“We’re leaving in 10 minutes.” H.B added before walking off to explain to the crowd of parents that ‘Now is the time to say goodbyes. We will be boarding the bus as soon as it arrives in approximately 3 minutes-’ Phog stopped listening as Gwin nudged his hand to hold it. Mathias noticed and pulled their hands apart.

“You can’t do that here!” He hissed a little. “It’s against school rules, no PDA for student or teacher.” Gwin gave a smirk as he let go of Phog’s hand.

“We’re not a student, nor are we teacher, Mathias.” He joked, teasing his boyfriend.

“You know what I mean.” Mathias pushed him a little, trying to listen to what H.B was explaining. It was something about how to not open the windows on the bus, or throw anything around on it.  
Everyone watched as two buses pulled up, kids were either bouncing with excitement or seemed to be full of regret for wanting to go. Parents seemed to regret to pay $250 to get their kids out of their hair for 4 days.

Phog had a similar feeling, he’d only paid $150, but he didn’t know if he was ready for any of the responsibilities of whatever he was about to partake in.

-

Mathias had explained to them weeks ago what their duties were. Just to watch the kids, intervene if anyone needed it right away, otherwise wait for someone else. Don’t touch a kid ever unless it’s absolutely necessary.   
He repeated this in the car just in case either Gwin or Phog had forgotten, the latter was almost nodding off to sleep.

“What are our cabins going to be like?” He asked, trying to keep himself awake. Mathias swerved around a pothole in the road.

“Rooms of four, I’m not sure who we’re bunking with but I made sure all three of us are together,” Mathias replied, Gwin gave a little sigh. “What’s the matter?” He asked, glancing over for a moment.

“That’s going to be three days of nothing, Mathias,” He chuckled a bit, Phog looked in the revision mirror to see Mathias’ face grow a little redder. “We haven’t gone that long without anything in ages.” Mathias reached over to hit Gwin a little to get him to stop.  
Phog cocked his head a bit before realizing what Gwin was talking about.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait until Monday or do something in the shower I can’t help you with that.” There was a crack in Mathias’ voice. Phog decided to lay down on the back seat on the pile of pillows and blankets that sat beside him to try to take a nap as they drove.


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived at the camp a couple minutes behind everyone else, unpacking their car and placing their suitcases alongside the rest of the supervisors’ gear. Gwin nudged Mathias as H.B headed over to the trio.

“The three of you are in cabin 13,” He handed Mathias the key. “Head down once everyone is finished unpacking here, we’re still waiting on another car.” He added on before returning back to the group of children, ticking something off his checklist on his clipboard.

“Ohh, Cabin 13, spooky.” Gwin teased, nudging Phog a little. The taller man seemed to shiver, Mathias turned over the cardboard that was tied onto the key.

“Looks like we’re going to be alone in the cabin…” Mathias mumbled. The note only read off their names. He was snapped out of thought by a young boy calling to him. Gwin took the key from him so he could go help. Phog shifted awkwardly.

“What’s the matter?” Gwin asked, Phog shook his head. He didn’t want to answer.

-

The three hauled their stuff down to their cabin after a few minutes of waiting for everyone to get set up. There were a set of two bunk beds, Phog insisted he would be the one to sleep alone, placing his stuff on the bottom bunk besides his pillows and blankets.

Mathias stretched, trying to crack his back and taking in a deep breath. His binder was getting the best of him in his tired state after the long drive.

“Here, I’ll rub your back for you.” Phog suggested, taking hold of the shorter man’s shoulders before rubbing his hand into his back. He froze as the cabin door opened, quickly pulling his hands away.

“We’re taking the group on a tour, come along.” H.B demanded, holding the door open and waiting for the three to leave the cabin, giving a small glare to Phog as he walked past him. 

They wandered around with the group of kids, a few seemed to hang around Mathias particularly. He always seemed to give a slightly bigger smile whenever they called him sir.   
Phog watched as one child slowed his pace to match with his own. Even if he was only 10 years old, Phog still didn’t want to talk to him. But the boy looked up at him before saying something.

“Your hair is weird,” The kid said, his voice was flat like he was stating a fact. Phog reached up to touch his hair flicking it back a bit. “What’s your name, you’re tall.” The boy continued.

“Phog…” He mumbled back, not watching as the group stopped and almost running into Gwin who was a couple feet in front of him. He listened as H.B told the group about the building before them, the Cafeteria.   
Phog heard the boy beside him say something again. 

“I’m Riley. One time I ate a bug for 50cents,” The boy stated. Phog tried to see how that was relevant to ‘Do NOT stick your head under the slushie machine!’ but then he realized the boy wasn’t listening. “Are you friends with Mathias?” Riley asked. Phog waited for H.B to finish talking fully before responding.

“Yes we’re - friends.” Phog had to stop himself a little, glancing over to Mathias who had become engulfed in children by this point.

“He’s okay,” The young boy shrugged. “He taught me a trick for doing 9 times tables!” He smiled. Phog looked down at the boy before smiling back.

“Mathias is really smart, and kind… and funny…” Phog seemed to trail off his thoughts, listing off traits, Gwin turned to nudge him a bit to snap him out.

“Phog, snap out of it!” He joked a bit, the boy looked up at the two curiously, but didn’t seem to question it.

-

They later gathered up at night for dinner, making their way into the Cafeteria alongside everyone else.  
Camp food was… Okay. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t edible or anything. Phog had to go earlier to make sure they had a vegetarian option. They had a vegan option, no ice cream for Phog apparently.  
Gwin offered to share his with Phog, who only had a few spoon fulls before feeling bad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains NSFW !!!!!!!  
> a summary if you dont want to read it: They Fuckc.... and they kiss and say i love you !!!!!!!!!!

The three of them had moved back to their cabin for the night after a shower. They were gifted with another visit from H.B, reminding them they were to wake up at 7am and no later. Phog laid back on his bunk. Somehow Mathias and Gwin had squeezed together.

Phog rolled over, watching the two playfully kissing and cuddling on the single bed. Mathias looked up over at Phog and gestured for him to come join them.

“Will I even fit on the bed?” Phog joked, climbing down from the top bunk of his bed and squatting beside Gwin and Mathias on the lower bunk.

“Come on.” Gwin sat up, Mathias pulled on Phog’s arm, pulling him into the bunk. He was so tall he had to crouch a little to fit his head in.   
Phog was thinking about the conversation the two had had in the car earlier, he felt his heart sink a little.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could manage to say, leaving Mathias and Gwin in a little more than confusion.

“What for?” Mathias asked, looking up at Phog. He shifted a little uncomfortably.

“We’ve never…” He swallowed the lump in his throat, mumbling at this point. “Had sex…” He practically whispered out. Gwin and Mathias were silent. Phog thought they might not have heard him before Gwin spoke.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to-” Gwin had never been cut off by Phog before.

“I feel like I’m letting you both down.” Phog said blatantly. Mathias shook his head.

“If you’re not comfortable with it, we don’t have to do that stuff.” He replied, Phog shook his head.

“I want to…” He mumbled, Gwin nudged him teasingly.

“Where is all this coming from?” The shorter man asked, a grin on his face, but his voice was a little concerned.

“You were talking in the car about it. Also I’m kinda…” He didn’t want to finish his sentence but Gwin got what he meant.

“Well it’s not as if we can just do it here, there are teachers in the cabin next to us.” Mathias reminded the two. Gwin cut in.

“We could if we were quiet enough.” Gwin joked, Mathias pushed him. 

“Besides we don’t have any condoms I mean-” 

“I brought some just in case.” Gwin shrugged, Mathias pushed him again.

“You horny little fucker!” Mathias laughed at him as Gwin moved over to his bag, pulling two out and tossing one to Phog.

“Come on, you’ve got to be prepared!” Gwin joked back. Phog held the package up, trying to look at it in the dim cabin lighting.

“Door.” Was all Phog could say, getting up to make sure it was locked properly. By the time he got back to the bed Gwin was pulling his pants down.

“Are you sure you want to do this now, Phog?” Mathias asked, getting up to grab onto Phog’s hands. He replied with a nod, sitting back down on the bed with Gwin and Mathias.

Gwin was already hard, giving a few loose rubs to his dick through his boxers. Phog watched on curiously, Mathias wrapped a hand around Phog’s waist, pushing him over to lay down beside Gwin.   
They barey fit on the bed together, Gwin had to overlap Phog a little. Mathias moved over the top of them, trying to hold Gwin on the bed whilst feeling the side of Phog’s body.

Phog shivered at the touch. Mathias had touched his sides before, but never this gently, never this… sexy? He shook his head gently, taking in a sharp breath as Mathias’ hand ran over the lump in his pants.  
Mathias leant down to give a kiss to both the men in front of him, trying to spread himself between them. Gwin moved to sit up to keep himself falling off the bed, Phog retained his laying position, giving heavy breaths as Mathias moved his hand curiously into his pants.

Phog was sure to keep quiet as Mathias gripped his member, running a hand up and down it. He was interrupted by Gwin.

“Come on Mathias, I want to see it!” He prodded Mathias. His hand was gently sitting on his own bulge and rubbing slightly still.   
Phog took in a breath as Mathias moved his pants off, his dick springing up, standing tall. Phog felt his face grow redder, he didn’t know how he felt about his boyfriends seeing his cock, but he did know how he felt about them know he shaved. Recently. In anticipation. 

“It’s cute…” Mathias almost giggled out, taking a grip on it.

“It’s big.” Gwin sounded like he was correcting Mathias, he finally moved his boxers off, kicking them onto the floor. His own dick stood at an average 6 inches, Phog’s was somewhere in between 8 and 9 by the look of it.

Phog glanced over at Gwin’s dick, a light stubble around the base of it. He reached over to his leg, pulling it down so he could get a better look.   
Mathias moved his hand a little faster to get Phog’s attention back, receiving a little mewl in return. 

“You do make cute noises though.” Gwin laughed a little, trying to match the rhythm of his movements with Mathias’. Phog blushed at the compliment, feeling a drop of precum leave the tip of his cock.   
Phog moved to sit up beside Gwin, Mathias removed his hand for a moment to move forward. He clenched his legs together, Gwin gave a snicker.

Mathias took a cock in each of his hands, sitting in between both of the guys. He shifted awkwardly before moving onto Gwin’s knee and grinding against it slightly. Phog watched as he pumped Gwin’s cock before he reached down to pull Mathias’ hand away.

“What’s wrong?” Mathias paused his movements. Phog just picked up the condom he was handed earlier and tore it open. Mathias got the message.  
Phog rolled the rubber over his cock, Mathias pulled him back down into a laying position.

Mathias removed his pants and boxers as well, keeping his shirt on just like the other two. Gwin watched as he positioned himself over Phog’s cock, grabbing it and guiding it into his hole. Mathias took a deep breath, trying to get as far down as he could and adjusting to the size.  
Phog gave a sharp breath each time Mathias moved in the slightest, feeling the wet warmth around him.

Mathias moved back up before gliding his way back down Phog’s cock. He maintained a slow rhythm despite how the fire in his belly was telling him to speed up. He didn’t want the bed to bang the wall or squeak too loud.  
Phog watched as his cock was engulfed and then reappeared again, tingles ran through his body and he bucked his hips lightly. He looked back at Gwin who sat stroking his cock gently, but with a rhythm similar to Mathias. Phog reached up, taking Gwin’s cock in his hand and playfully tugging on it.

He listened to the low sounds that Gwin made, whilst making his own gentle moans. Mathias tried to move a little faster, but couldn’t quite get his speed up.

“Uhh, Phog could you-” Mathias let out a yelp, Phog snapped back into what was happening and thrusted up into Mathias. Gwin watched as Phog thrusted into Mathias, yet he was able to keep the sounds muffled enough to not let anyone in the cabin beside them draw suspicion. Phog felt he was reaching his limit soon, trying to quicken his pace. He watched as Mathias moved his hand down to touch himself to help get him over the edge.

Almost in unison, both Gwin and Mathias muttered out low ‘I’m going to cum’s just moments before Phog felt contractions around his cock and Gwin’s load drip down onto his hand. Phog was the last to cum, he thrusted up into Mathias a few more times before finally letting go with a moan, biting his hand to keep himself from screaming. 

After a few moments of deep breaths, the three finally settled down, Mathias was left panting for a few seconds longer. He finally got off Phog, who carefully pulled his condom off and tied it in a knot, wrapping it in a tissue and putting it into the bin. He still hadn’t wiped his hand off properly, looking at Gwin’s semen on it he heard a protest from the other man.

“Come on, wipe that off-” Gwin blushed as Phog pulled his hand u to taste it before finally wiping it from his hand.  
He helped Gwin clean himself off, giving him small kisses on his cheek as he did so. Mathias was left with an uncomfortable stickiness between his own legs and once he resolved that he climbed up onto the top bunk on the other side of the room. 

Phog gave a mumble, returning to his own bunk with heavy eyes. He heard one of the other two give a whisper of ‘I love you.’ And he hummed back in reply.


	17. Chapter 17

Phog was awoken by the ringing of an alarm, he reached over to turn it off before realizing it wasn’t his. He gave a yawn, watching as Mathias silenced his alarm. He watched the man sleepily stretch, glancing over at Phog who smiled back at him. Mathias climbed out of his bed, plopping onto the floor to check is Gwin was awake as well, he was a heavy sleeper so even with the screaming alarm he hadn’t awoken somehow.

Phog sat up, giving a stretch and climbing down out of his bed, clinging to Mathias’ waist. It took the shorter man by surprise, he turned around to give Phog’s cheek a gentle kiss. Gwin gave a stretch before flicking his hair back.   
He grabbed Mathias’ hand, pulling him and Phog down onto the bed with him. Phog was sure he was going to squish one of them, but Gwin just pulled him closer when he leaned away.

“You’re so clingy this morning.” Mathias teased.

“I slept without either of you, I was very upset about that,” He gave a kiss to Mathias’ cheek as Phog repositioned himself. “Now you have to hug me for the whole day.” Gwin joked, his arms not moving.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get ready before H.B comes in.” Mathias smiled, managing to pull himself away from Gwin. In his place, Phog was trapped in the hug instead. He was tired enough as it was, and the warmth from Gwin’s body wasn’t helping. Phog felt himself… drifting off almost…

“Wake up!” Mathias shook the two, Phog fell off Gwin and onto the floor. “Are you alright?” Phog shook the dust from his arms and picked himself up.

“I’m fine...” He mumbled, walking over to pick his clothes out for the day. Pulling out a shirt and pants he heard Gwin stir behind him. Despite what they’d just done the night prior, Phog felt awkward getting dressed in front of them for some reason. He glanced back to see if Gwin or Mathias were getting changed. They were.   
He felt his face flush slightly and changed into his new clothes himself. He heard a mumble from Mathias, who needed help getting his binder on. 

“You don’t need help any other time, you’re just touchy today aren’t you?” Gwin teased, Phog heard a protest from Mathias who mashed together ‘Shut up’ and ‘Fuck off’ into one combined ‘Shut off’.  
Phog’s thoughts kept wandering to last night, he’d just shaken it out for a moment when hands were placed around his waist. “How about you, Phog? Are you feeling touchy today?” Gwin laughed, he was certainly a lot more confident when he’s just woken up for whatever reason.  
Phog placed his own hands over Gwin’s, tilting his head around to place a kiss on the shorter man’s forehead.  
The three jolted as they heard a knock on the door. Phog pulled on his shirt as Mathias walked over to answer it.

“Nice to see you are awake, Mathias, please go wake up groups 1 through 4.” H.B stood at the door, clipboard in hand. He gave a strange glare over at Phog before shutting the door behind Mathias as he left.

“Did you see the look he gave me?” Phog whispered to Gwin, who started to slip a pair of socks on. Gwin shrugged.

“Mathias has told me about that guy. He excels at everything, maybe he is just intimidated by your height.” He laughed at his own joke, Phog wasn’t so sure that was the reason.

-

The children had been split into groups of 6, Phog was in charge of his own small group of kids. All he knew was he had to make sure they didn’t get into trouble whilst they did a camp activity, it sounded simple enough.   
They were instructed to come up with a team name and design a flag, the problem there was the kids didn’t seem to be able to agree on anything that one said. He heard one suggest they be based off a fictional character, another suggested dinosaurs. Phog just wanted to go to sleep, not listen to 10 year olds bicker about super heroes.

"How about you all pick an animal you like?" Phog suggested, he watched the kids mixed reactions to his suggestion.

"The other groups will all have animals, I want ours to be different!" One boy huffed, they finally agreed on something. Phog paused for a moment, trying to think of something that another team wouldn't pick.

"How about a vehicle, like a car or something...?" Phog waited for their responses. They all seemed to be able to agree to do a tractor for some reason or another. Phog felt relief as he help sketch something up for the kids to reference. He wasn't the best artist but it looked pretty decent, considering.

-

Phog's group was now known as Team Tractor, he wasn't sure how he felt about that until he found out Gwin had somehow let his group design their flag based around an AK-47.

The children were grouped up by their cabin groups so they split off to hang the flags on their doors. Phog's group suggested to hang theirs up as high as Phog could reach, Gwin's did similar but he couldn't reach up as high as Phog could, and managed to place the flag a little lop-sided.  
Mathias' group was the only one to base their subject around an animal, on his group's flag was a drawing of what Phog assumed was Aisha, though through the crude coloring it was hard to be certain. She didn't have purple stripes in real life.

H.B called the groups back, there 8 groups all up, each standing with their own teacher representative. H.B had his own group which sat in front of him, a few of the other kids sat down and started played with the grass as well, waiting for the announcement of their next activity.

"Each team has to go around the obstacle course once, the team with the best time wins a prize." H.B stated. Doing the simple math, there was at least half a chance Phog or one of his boyfriends would win, but he didn't get his hopes up.

And that was good. Phog's team ended up placing dead last, Gwin's was 4th and Mathias was close at 2nd. The prize wasn't anything special, but Phog could see that his group was disappointed in themselves to say the least.


	18. Chapter 18

Phog was making his way over to the showers along with Mathias, Gwin was out on the field playing soccer with some kids in the last glimmers of daylight.   
The showers were grimy looking on the outside, but inside they weren't that bad. They were sectioned off in stalls, Phog and Mathias decided to get in early so that they wouldn't have to wait for the crowd of teachers to pass.

They turned the corner into the men's side, water was running in one of the stalls from someone taking a shower. Phog took the stall on the end and Mathias went in the one beside him. As they turned on the water they heard a voice call out to them.

"Who is that?" It was none other than H.B, Mathias called back, answering the question. "Ah yes, carry on." He basically mumbled.

-

Phog opened the door to his stall, just pulling his shirt on and picking up his bag of dirty clothes. He was surprised to see H.B had been waiting for him, glaring at him once again through his thickly framed glasses.

"You're a mechanic, aren't you?" H.B was asking but it sounded more like he was stating a fact. Phog gave a nod, loosely followed by a 'Yes'. "I thought so. You see you left a notebook in my car by accident when I took it in one time," Phog creased his face for a moment before realizing what the older man was referring to. "Yes, well I own a similar one so I opened it to check my notes, and I found something quite different." Phog knew exactly what he was referring to. "I suggest taking a poem writing class if that's what you're interested in. And also I do hope nothing has happened behind my back with..." He paused for a moment when he heard the water in Mathias' stall shut off. "Those two." He finished his sentence and gathered his things before leaving.

Mathias opened his door after a few moments, toweling off his hair. "What was that about I heard you talking?" He asked, looking at Phog whose face was a mix of embarrassment and shock.

"He knows about my gay poems..." Mathias tilted his head, Phog shook his own. "Nevermind, let's go back to the cabin." 

When they got back to their cabin, a small red notebook was sitting atop Phog's bed. He strategically moved it to his suitcase, feeling his heart beat a little faster again.

\- 

Gwin finally made it back to the cabin after his shower, he flopped up onto the bunk with Phog who was taking a nap at the time. He woke up with the shorter mans' arms wrapped around his waist and he gave a smile as the calm breaths he took whilst he slept. Mathias looked up from his phone, glancing over at Phog who looked back at him with sleepy eyes. 

He was jolted by the ringing of a bell, calling everyone down for dinner. Gwin didn't wake up though, and Phog didn't want to wake him up. Mathias however, just moved over to him and slapped his cheek and he woke with a start before just clinging closer to Phog, who sat up and mumbled to him that it was time to eat.

"Oh, you could have just said that." Gwin almost fell off the bunk trying to get down quick enough.

The three walked into the cafeteria hall, some kids were already sitting at the tables eating. Phog watched as a few waved to him when they seen him enter through the door and gave a smile back to them. H.B seemed to be suspicious of why the three were late, and walking in together as he glared from the other side of the hall. Phog didn't let it bother him and just trotted onto the end of the line with the other adults.

They picked out their meals from the dishes of food provided, Phog basically just had a mountain of vegetables because nothing else was suitable for his Vegetarian diet. The three moved over to the table where the rest of the adults were sitting, H.B seemed to be watching over them almost. Phog sat in the middle of Gwin and Mathias, the three making small comments about their day to one another.

Just as dessert was being handed out, H.B moved to sit in front of Phog instead of his previous seat.  
“Did you enjoy today, Mathias?” He asked off-handedly, glancing over at the blond who had a spoonful of Ice Cream in his mouth.

“Mmm-” He swallowed what was in his mouth quickly. “-I learnt a lot today, thank you.” He added on, giving a small smile to H.B.

"I know you three are together, and I don't want anything happening behind my back," Phog's stomach started to churn. "If i see any of you as much as hold hands around these kids I will see to it that Mathias fails his course." Gwin gave a frown like he was going to say something but decided against it.

"Yes, sir!" Mathias' voice cracked a bit as he nodded. H.B stood up announcing that everyone was to be in their cabins in 5 minutes. Phog felt his heart shrink.

-

"How did he find out?" Gwin was furious he didn't say anything to H.B, pacing around in their cabin, practically fuming. Phog gave a mumble. "What did you say, Phog?" Gwin honestly didn't hear him and he didn't mean to snap, but he did.

"I said he read my journal," Phog pulled out the red book, holding it out for Gwin. "I left it in his car one time by accident at work. He must have read it." Phog was embarrassed enough by the content of the book, but now he just felt bad about it.

"Phog..." Was all Gwin managed to get out, Mathias peeked over his shoulder at the scrawls in the journal.

"I'm sorry..." Phog didn't make eye contact, he was sitting on the top bunk but he barely felt tall.

"It's alright," Mathias walked over to Phog, grabbing his hand and holding it. “H.B is usually just all talk anyway, don’t worry.” Gwin closed the small book, handing it back to Phog who was clearly still embarrassed, Gwin’s face had a similar red flush over it from reading some of the things Phog wrote about him and Mathias.

“Are you sure everything will be alright?” Phog’s voice was low, Mathias climbed up onto the bunk beside Phog, wrapping his arms around his waist. Gwin wanted to get up to join as well, climbing up behind the two and leaning against Phog. The mechanic felt his heart sink, he didn’t know how to feel about everything, all he knew is he felt terrible.


	19. Chapter 19

H.B seemed to be keeping Mathias on his toes for most of Sunday, he barely got a moment to sit down let alone talk to anyone over the age of 11 for hours. Phog was similarly busy with his group, they were doing a scavenger hunt, collecting certain leaves and crossing off seeing animals from their list. Gwin, however, seemed to be having a blast. He had the highest energy level out of Phog and Mathias, so it was fun for him to be able to play sports to help burn off some of his steam. 

Phog found himself reaching up to pick a leaf from this specific tree. He’d suggested they just pick one up off the ground, but his group insisted on getting a fresh leaf. He just reached the branch if he stretched out enough, plucking one of the leaves and giving it to one of the kids in his group.   
He watched as another group approached him, one of the kids asking if they could get one of the green leaves as well.

“I don’t suppose you would mind reaching up to get one of those for me?” The leader of the new group asked, Phog looked down at the disapproving faces on the children of his own group, but he agreed to assist never-the-less. “Thank you so much, my name’s Mia by the way!” She practically beamed with happiness from start to finish of her sentence. 

“I’m Phog…” He mumbled a bit, one of his group’s children tugged at his pants for him to get a move on.  
They made their way out of the forest with a full checklist, reporting to H.B whose team was playing football with Gwin at the time.  
“We finished.” Was all Phog said as one of the children handed over their sheet and another placed down the bucket of materials they had to collect.

“14 minutes 36 seconds. You’re the fastest team for the morning, but the other teams are going later this afternoon.” H.B stated, writing down their time on the timesheet. The children seemed to be overjoyed by the news that they had a chance of winning something.

-

Phog was put in charge of keeping the time score for the afternoon’s round of scavenger hunt, he was taken back by this, seeing as Gwin and Mathias were competing and he could show a bias and help them cheat.   
He took note of the times and just sat quietly, waiting for a team to complete the course which wouldn’t be for at least 15 minutes.

He was interrupted by someone sitting down next to him, he glanced over to see the girl who had bumped into him early started to say something.  
“What was your teams’ time?” She asked, Phog looked down at the clipboard.

“36 minutes, 14 seconds-” He shook his head. “Wait no, the other way around…” Phog looked visibly flustered, Mia gave a small laugh.

“I think my team got something like 18 minutes, good on you though,” She gave a small smile back, Phog just nodded in reply, Mia pressured on. “What do you do, as a job I mean?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m a mechanic…” Phog replied, looking across the field seeing Mathias enter the forest along with his group.

“That’s cool! I’m a Student-Teacher like Mathias over there,” Her smile was kind but Phog really wasn’t interested in communication with anyone. “You seem to be friends with Mathias.” 

“Yeah he’s my neighbour.” Phog was going to say boyfriend, but he got the word mixed up. He didn’t want to correct himself.

“That’s cool!” Mia leaned back against her chair. “He was telling me about this guy he met a couple weeks ago, said he was really nice.” Phog’s heart lurched a bit, whenever he heard second hand compliments about himself, he always had a nice feeling.

“Mathias is a pretty cool guy…” Phog mumbled a bit, he watched as a child ran over to ask for Mia’s help with something.

“Oops, gotta go. See you later!” She called back to Phog, giving a wave, he gave a smile back before checking on the timer. It just clicked over 6 minutes. He was going to be here a while.

-

The last team arrived after 30 minutes, no one had surpassed Phog’s teams time though. The prize was just a set of stickers each, even Phog got a packet of them. Gwin gave him a pat on the back for winning them, Phog pulled out the page of cat stickers for Mathias.

They made their way back into the Cafeteria, Phog sat by an empty seat with Gwin in the middle of him and Mathias, they didn’t expect to be interrupted by Mia sitting next to him.  
“Hey again, Phog!” She was just as beaming as always, Mathias seemed to give a huff as she sat down. 

“Hello, Mia.” Mathias grumbled a bit, but Phog gave a smile for the younger woman.

“Congratulations on winning today!” Mia smiled back to Phog who was just trying to eat his meal, he gave an off-handed smile.

“I really wasn’t expecting to win, it was good. The kids seem to be happy.” Phog was talked out, he didn’t want to communicate anymore, he just wanted to eat and go to bed.  
He watched as the desserts were shared around, Phog didn’t receive one once again.

“Do you want some of mine?” Gwin asked, Phog nodded a little, taking the spoon as he was handed it and taking a scoop of the ice cream.

“How come you didn’t get one?” Mia asked, Phog handed the spoon back to Gwin who shoveled in a large scoop.

“They don’t know the difference between vegetarian and vegan here.” Phog mumbled a bit, declining the spoon he was offered by Gwin.

“Oh, you’re a vegetarian, that’s cool!” Mia gave a smile. Mathias picked up his empty bowl and took away Phog’s empty plate as well.

“It’s cool, I guess…” He mumbled a bit, Mia finished off her Ice Cream and so did Gwin before the four left to go to their cabins.

“Today was the last day at camp, did you enjoy it?” Mia asked Phog, Mathias could see that he didn’t really want to talk anymore.

“I think Phog’s a bit talked out for now, but I’m certain he enjoyed himself.” Mathias butted in, walking in between the two.

“Oh, sorry…” She mumbled a bit. “Could we exchange phone numbers?” She pulled out a mobile and Phog gave a nod pulling out his own. They stopped for a few moments to write in each others numbers, H.B walked past telling Mia to get to the cabin in the next 5 minutes or else he’d lock her out. She hurried off, giving a wave back to the trio.

-

Phog flopped onto his bed, his phone already buzzing with a text message.  
“Is that Mia?” Mathias asked, glancing over as Phog looked at his phone.

“Yeah, she said she likes talking to me…?” Phog mumbled it out almost.

“She seemed to do most the talking.” Gwin joked, glancing at his own phone.

“Maybe she likes you…?” Mathias said, shrugging a bit. Phog gave a snuff.

“Ohh~! Don’t go leaving us for her-” Gwin’s mattress was kicked by Mathias who took the lower bunk tonight. “-Hey!” He grumbled back.

“I’m not attracted to women, Gwin.” Phog just mumbled it back, he wasn’t able to pick up on Gwin’s joke.

“I was joking, don’t worry-” He was cut off by Mathias.

“When you say you’re not attracted to women, what do you mean?” He asked, his tone seemed serious. Gwin caught on but Phog didn’t seem to.

“I mean I’m just not attracted to them… like in any context,” Phog finally realized what Mathias was hinting at. “I don’t see you as a women, Mathias.” He added on, this seemed to settle Mathias’ nerves a bit.

“Still, if that makes you uncomfortable…” Mathias’s tone seemed to drop, Gwin was about to get off his bed to comfort him but Phog beat him to it.

“Mathias, I love you,” The words seemed to ring in the air. “Nothing changes that.” He added on, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist who gave a small sniffle.

“Thank you Phog…” He mumbled a bit. “It’s just, someone didn’t take it too well once and I just-” He was cut off by Gwin who threw his head over the side of his bunk.

“And if I ever meet that guy I’m going to rip his nuts off!” Gwin hissed, Phog hadn’t seen him this angry, he clearly knew who the man was but Phog didn’t want to pry.

Phog ended up accidentally falling asleep with Mathias on the lower bunk. Mathias didn’t want to wake him up, so he just curled into him and fell asleep against his warmth. Mathias was happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Camp was finally over, in celebration, Mathias made sure they were the last to leave the site so he could take his binder off before the long ride back. Gwin agreed to drive them back, giving Mathias time to put it back on before they arrived at the school for the final roll call.   
Phog sat in the back of the car, listening to the two talk on the ride home. Mathias ended up falling asleep before Phog did, the latter didn’t even fall asleep once.

“Phog?” Gwin whispered, trying not to wake Mathias, Phog responded with a ‘Mmm?’. “You know last night was the first time you’ve properly said ‘I love you’ to either of us. It meant a lot to Mathias.” Phog cocked his head a bit.

“Are you sure?” He mumbled back. Gwin nodded.

“Yep, I could tell he was super happy when you said it.” Gwin giggled a bit, glancing over to Mathias who was lightly snoring in the seat beside him.

“I love you too, Gwin.” Phog smiled at Gwin’s reflection in the revision mirror as he glanced up to make eye contact. Gwin’s face flushed a bit.

“I love you also, Phog.” Phog got tingles, giving a large smile back to Gwin.

Mathias woke up a few minutes before they entered the city. They arrived back at the School at around 12pm, and back home by 1:30. Phog was greeted by Misha who wagged her tail faster than he’d ever seen it move. Frye greeted him with a simple ‘You’re back?’.


	21. Chapter 21

Phog, Gwin and Mathias practically lived together, Phog spent the greater part of his week over their house than at his own. Frye seemed to miss having his brother around but he was happy to see that he was enjoying himself at least.  
Phog’s routine was pretty uniform at this point. Come home from work, talk to Frye for about 20 minutes, then head next door. Repeat. It was strange, everyone else - his brother included - usually drained his energy, but not Gwin and Mathias. In fact, they seemed to bring out the best in him, he spoke more around them then anyone else.

Everything seemed to be going great for once, Phog was happy, Mathias was happy, Gwin was. Coming home from work, fuming.

“What’s wrong?” Mathias reached out a hand to Gwin who’d just slammed his car’s door hard enough it Phog wondered if the glass had shattered.

“What’s fucking right?!” Gwin hissed back almost, Phog raced up to Mathias’ side, trying to calm Gwin down.

“What happened?” He asked, stepping in front of Mathias almost, he was sure Gwin wouldn’t do anything to hurt either of them but he was still worried.

“I just got fired,” Gwin kicked his shoes off. One landed across the room, the other a few feet in front of him. “Get this, some customer comes in asking for this certain bolts. They’re out of stock I can’t fucking just make them appear from thin air-” Gwin started pacing. “I explain to the dude that I don’t have his bolts, he has to wait for them to be ordered in or go elsewhere. He demands to have them here and now. At this point I just told him flat to go to another store and check there, I can’t help the guy.” Gwin moved to sit down on the couch, taking a drink from the glass of water that previously belonged to Mathias, who was now shaking due to Gwin’s rage. “Eventually the guy almost hits me in the face he’s that pissed-”

“Are you alright?” Phog asked, walking over to examine his boyfriend.

“I’m fine,” He snapped back, before shaking his head. “Sorry,” Gwin took a deep breath. “Anyway, I tell him he has to leave or else I’ll have to get him escorted out. My manager comes down. The guy takes it out on him as well,” Gwin’s face shifted from anger to a mixture of sadness and embarrassment. “Turns out we had the stuff he wanted in stock. It’s not the first time something like this’d happened. My boss was fed up with it, just assumed it was my fault and told me to leave.” He gave a sniffle, wiping his face.

“It’s alright…” Mathias mumbled out, kneeling down and placing a hand on Gwin’s knee.

“I’m such an idiot, Mathias…” Gwin spat the words out, he was crying at this point. Phog wasn’t sure what to do, he just sat beside Gwin and placed a hand on his back. Gwin leaned into Phog, pulling Mathias up along with him. “What am I meant to do now…” He puffed out, Mathias left for a few moments to retrieve some tissues for Gwin.

“Uhh…” Phog paused for a moment. “You could try out to work with me if you’d like?” He suggested.

“I’m not a mechanic, Phog. I’m just a store clerk. A really bad store clerk who doesn’t know how to fucking search for anything properly.” He punched a hand into his leg, Mathias grabbed it before he could do it again.

“Hey, come on now Gwin,” Mathias cooed. “You’re kind and smart and charismatic, you’ll find another job soon enough!” He gave a weak smile, holding back his own tears almost. Gwin didn’t seem to be able to reply, Phog just continued to pat his back until Gwin moved off him.

-

The three had started a series together, they watched 3 episodes every night when Phog came over, although on two occasions so far they’d ‘watched’ then whilst engaging in something else.  
Though Gwin didn’t even seem up for either of those activities tonight. He was beating himself up over his mistake at work that cost him his employment. Phog just held him a little tighter than usual, trying to show that he loved him and didn’t think anything less of him.

Gwin was sitting in Phog’s lap, Mathias was up getting their dinner ready. He was starting to learn a few more cooking skills from Phog, and even branched out to try new recipes. Gwin didn’t feel that hungry, he ended up eating less than half of what Mathias had cooked, the latter assuming that it was because of how bad he felt and not because it didn’t taste good.  
He moved back out into the lounge, reclining in one of the chairs and flicking the TV on.

“Are we going to watch a few more episodes tonight?” Phog asked him gently as he laid down on the couch beside the reclining chair Gwin was in. Mathias soon followed him, laying next to Phog on the couch.

“If you want to…” Gwin mumbled a bit, Mathias gave a silent frown. He hardly ever laid by himself, he was always the one to cuddle up to Phog and Mathias.   
Mathias reached over grabbing his hand.

“If you don’t feel up to it, we don’t have to-” Mathias was cut off.

“No, it’s fine.” Gwin didn’t mean to snap, but he did accidently. Phog didn’t say anything, he just cuddled into Mathias and quietly watched.


	22. Chapter 22

Gwin’s mood was a little uneven over the next few days, Phog tried to give him a little space, staying back at his own place for two days in a row before getting a text.

‘Is everything alright Phog, we haven’t seen you recently?’ Phog just replied with a ‘Yeah, I’ll come over tonight.’  
He sat in the breakroom at work, staring at the wall. Job hunting was never his thing, he picked up this job through sheer luck after he’d finished his course. Phog assumed that’s what Gwin had been doing as well. He watched as Doug entered into the breakroom.

“Do you know anyone who has a job vacancy?” Phog asked, Doug just looked back with a frown.

“You thinkin’ of leaving?” His tone suggested a joke, but Phog wasn’t sure.

“No, it’s for my boy-” Phog stuttered for a moment. “-friend.” Doug looked back at him for a second before replying.

“I heard the hardware store down the road is hiring.” Phog shook his head.

“Can’t be there.” He replied, Doug paused again for another long moment.

“My friend works at the pet store, I can give him a call to see if that’s still open.” Phog’s face lit up.

“Oh! Thank you Doug!” He cheered a bit, Doug hadn’t seen him this happy since… ever. Doug’d never seen him this happy.

-

Phog was excited to give Gwin the news he could go in for an interview with Doug’s friend. He got out of the shower and toweled his hair off, turning out of the hall and into the living room to see Frye laying on the couch.

“Heading over?” Frye mumbled, Phog replied with a small ‘yes’ as he headed out the door carrying his bag with him.   
He turned into their gate, Gwin’s dog had gotten used to him coming over and rarely barked anymore. Phog opened the front door and walked in the house, Gwin was asleep on the couch.

Phog made himself at home, placing his bag in their room and walking into the kitchen to get a cold drink. He noticed the dishes hadn’t been done for what looked like days. Mathias wasn’t home yet either so Phog assumed it was Gwin’s job and he hadn’t completed it yet.   
Phog started the water to do them for him, waiting until it was warm before putting the plug in the sink.

He tried to wash them as quietly as he could, muttering a curse every time he clanged something a little too loud but Gwin didn’t wake up. Phog went out to check on him, and he just gave a snore in reply. Phog continued with the dishes, finishing and drying them off, placing them back in their designated spots around the kitchen. He carried his glass of water out into the lounge and put it on a coaster before reclining on the chair beside Gwin.

Phog looked over at Gwin, deciding it’d be best to tell him he could have an interview now so he wouldn’t receive any pressure from Mathias. He nudged the sleeping man gently, trying to wake him up. He finally stirred giving a yawn before rubbing his eyes.

“...Phog?” He mumbled slightly, sitting up on the couch.

“Hey, Gwin. How are you feeling?” Phog asked, scooching beside him. 

“Alright I guess…” Gwin replied back, leaving against Phog’ shoulder.

“I have some good news,” Gwin tilted his head a little. “If you’d like, you can go in for an interview with my friend’s friend. To work at his petstore.” Gwin beamed at the news.

“A petstore?! That’s so cool!” He seemed more excited about working there than Phog was about delivering the news. “Thank you so much Phog, this is amazing!” The brunette wrapped himself tightly around Phog, who gave a smile as he patted Gwin’s back.

“You’re welcome,Gwin. Technically you have Doug to thank-” Phog jolted away for a moment. “-Oh, that’s right. I have to call him.” He pulled out his phone and opened up the contact. He took a small breath before calling.

“Hello, Phog?” Doug’s voice sounded different through the phone.

“Yeah, it’s be. Does Lao still have the job available?” He asked, Gwin was leaning in to try to listen to the conversation. 

“He sure does! I’m guessing your boyfriend wants an interview?” Gwin mumbled a small ‘You told him?’ Phog just shrugged back, this seemed to somehow lift Gwin’s mood even more.

“Yeah, he’s super excited, thank you, Doug-” Gwin pulled the phone from Phog’s hand. His thank you wasn’t sufficient enough.

“Doug! This means so much to me thank you so much, you don’t know how great this is tell your friend thank you as well!” Gwin spoke as fast as he could, Doug let out a light laugh.

“Sure will. I’ll text Phog the details, bye!” Doug swiftly hung up the phone, after a few moments a text came through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter cuts off weirdly bc the next one is nsfw kjadslkhj


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nsfw here !!!!!!! skip if you dont want to see that gamer !!  
> summary: gwin gives phog The Succ(tm) and gets cum on the couch lol

Gwin curled into Phog, who gave a smile as he ran his hand down his side. Gwin pressed into the touch, Phog pressed his other hand into Gwin’s hair.  
Gwin took hold of Phog’s hand, moving it lower, Phog felt his face grow a little redder as Gwin flipped onto his back, pressing Phog’s hand at the top of his pants.

“I wanna repay you…” Gwin mumbled a bit, Phog unbuttoned Gwin’s pants with one hand, moving his hand down to press over Gwin’s boxers. He felt Gwin’s member stiffen a bit, and caressed it through the material. Gwin felt a hardness poke his head and he flipped over, Phog’s hand was removed from his crotch in the process.

“What are you doing…?” Phog mumbled a bit, leaning back on the couch as Gwin unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down enough so his member could pop out of his pants. Phog looked away from Gwin, embarrassed once again.

“I forgot how big you were.” Gwin teased, taking hold of Phog’s dick and pumping it slowly, Phog let out a soft mewl to the light touches, Gwin moved his head forward, taking the tip of Phog’s member in his mouth, to the surprise of the larger man.

Phog let out a small gasp as Gwin bobbed his head gently, pumping with one of his hands, the other wrapped around Phog, holding him close. Phog covered his face with a hand as he let out a small moan, Gwin glanced up to see the light smile creased over Phog’s face. Gwin tried his best to quicken his pace, not sure how fast he could get himself to go. Gwin felt a soft hand wrap around his own cock, he looked back to see Phog reaching over to pump him.

Gwin shifted forward a bit to allow Phog better access to his dick. Gwin had worked on a steady pace, pumping slowly at Phog’s cock and licking the tip gently. At this point Phog was making gentle noises every few moments, Gwin made a few small moans himself, the vibrations from his throat sent shivers through Phog. Phog tightened his grip on Gwin’s cock for a second, pulling it up sharply. Gwin let out a loud, throaty moan but still tried to keep Phog’s cock in his mouth. Phog tugged again a second time, then a third. Gwin couldn’t keep himself composed anymore, he moved his head up and rested it on Phog’s shoulder but still jerked Phog off.

“I’m close…” Gwin mumbled, Phog felt his own orgasm drawing near, a knot in his gut was forming and he knew he was going to blow soon. He replied with a small ‘Mmm…’ but Gwin just assumed it was another moan. He quickened his pace, tightening his grip even more on Phog’s cock who then came sooner than he thought he would. A few strands of cum landed on his pants and shirt, shooting over Gwin’s hand who gave a loose smile before finishing himself. 

“You got some on the couch…” Phog mumbled, panting slightly, looking down at the droplets of cum that were seeping into the couch. Gwin pulled back, grabbing a few tissues from the box that sat beside the couch to wipe himself and Phog off.

Just as he was cleaning off the couch he heard Mathias pull into the carport, he tried to dispose of the tissues quick enough but he couldn’t.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of last chapter. sorry again for the weird skipping here, im trying to keep nsfw chapters like. As their Own Thing

“Had some fun whilst I was out I guess?” Mathias leaned against the doorway that separated the garage from the house, Phog pulled his pants up.

“Phog found me a job!” Gwin announced, buttoning his pants up and trotting over to Mathias.

“So you jerked him off as a ‘thank you’?” Mathias laughed, giving a small snort. “There are some groceries in the car, could you go get them?” Gwin went into the garage.

“I’m going to get changed…” Phog stood up, walking off into the bedroom, Mathias followed him.

“Thank you, Phog.” He said, Phog looked back as he took his shirt off.

“For what?” He mumbled almost, giving a small frown.

“Everything has been so much better with you around, I’m glad we met you.” Mathias replied, looking away as Phog got dressed. He knew how he was about privacy. Phog felt his face grow redder as he pulled on his pants, walking over to Mathias and wrapping himself around him once they were on.

“I love you, Mathias.” He mumbled a bit, Mathias wrapped another arm around Phog and placed a kiss on his cheek. Phog moved his head slightly, planting his lips on Mathias’. The shorter boy was taken back but the soft touch before leaning into the kiss. He felt something hit his ass and he stopped to turn around.

“What was that about?” Mathias nudged Gwin who gave a small giggle to himself. “Anyway, where is your new job at?” Mathias leaned into the doorframe, Phog still had a hold of his hand.

“Petstore,” Mathias seemed to beam. “I know right! I’m so excited!” Gwin was clearly excited to get started, he just hoped he was able to land the interview.


	25. Chapter 25

Phog promised to pick Gwin up from the interview, he took the day off work to drive him there and was waiting in the store for Gwin to come back out. He browsed through the isles of the store quietly looking at the items on the shelves. ‘Maybe if I buy something they’ll give Gwin a job as a thank you?’ He thought to himself, picking up a packet of pork rind dog treats. He was sure if Misha didn’t eat them Luke would.   
Phog ended up getting one of the baskets at the front of the store and piling a bunch of items into it, some for his own dog some for Aisha and Luke.

He made his way back to the front of the store and placed the basket on the counter. “Just this, thanks.” He mumbled out a bit, pulling out his wallet and card getting ready to pay as soon as the cashier stopped ringing up the items.

“Are you part of our member club?” Phog shook his head. “You can get 10% off all items on any purchase, including today's, all you need to give to sign up is an email and a phone number.” Phog paused for a moment before nodding his head. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the ‘That’s me’ contact, flipping his phone around for the cashier to type everything into the computer.

“Sorry my email is a little weird…” He mumbled out. He had a professional one but he mainly used a side one to get any spam emails. He was correct though ‘MilkLover23’ was a pretty weird email prefix. The cashier didn’t seem to even take notice, scanning an ID card.

“That’s 53.95, but with the 10% off it comes down to…” She paused for a moment whilst the computer loaded. “48.55.” Phog was saving about $5, that sure was worth it. He handed over his card and she tapped it on the screen to use paypass.

“No receipt, thanks.” He mumbled out, grabbing his bags and heading back into the carparks to get into his car. He looked over his purchase of assorted toys and treats. He’d even bought some cat toys, he’d never seen Aisha play with any but he got them anyway.

“What’d you buy?” Phog jumped at the sudden opening of the other car door and the voice, Gwin seemed happy enough.

“Stuff for Misha… Aisha and Luke too,” He reached around to place the bag in the back of his car. “How’d it go?” Gwin gave a shrug.

“He seemed happy enough with me but I’ll just have to wait,” Phog gave a nod as he started the car. “What did you buy?” Phog glanced back over to Gwin.

“Treats and toys…” Phog replied, backing out of the park. “Does Aisha play with toys?” He asked, glancing over for a second.

“Yeah, Mathias just usually takes them off her because he doesn’t want her to disturb you.” Gwin replied, looking out the window of the car.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Phog gave a smile as he drove the car out onto the highway. The drive home was a long one.

-

Phog pulled into the driveway and Gwin got out to open the gate, Mathias was at work once again, but at least Phog and Gwin could spend a little time together. Phog drove through the gate and stopped the car again waiting for Gwin to shut it. He climbed back into the car and Phog drove up to his usual park near the front door, but out of the way of the carport.

He grabbed the bag from the back of the car and headed up to the front door, Gwin unlocked it and the two of them trotted inside. Phog walked into the kitchen to sort out his items for what he was giving to Gwin and Mathias and what he was taking back for himself. Gwin walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into his back. Phog gave a small smile, but continued to sort everything else, putting what he was keeping back into the bag. Gwin looked around for a moment before picking up one of the dog toys Phog had on the counter for Luke.

“Phog this looks exactly like something Mathias has!” He gave a chuckle, looking at the toy.

“Why does Mathias have a dog toy?” Phog cocked his head, giving a small frown.

“It’s not a dog toy,” Gwin placed the toy pack down and disappeared for a few moments, before coming back holding a purple object. He held them up side by side. “See look!” Phog’s face grew redder realizing what the purple object was for. 

“I didn’t realize, should I keep it?” Phog was about to swap it out for something he had for Misha but Gwin shook his head.

“It’ll freak him out, I wanna see his face!” Gwin gave another chuckle and a nudge to Phog who gave a small smile.


	26. Chapter 26

They watched as Aisha ran around the house, batting a small mouse with a jingle bell in it back and forth. Her claws clipped the carpet as she ran back and forth, Phog gave a small smile, happy to see that she was enjoying herself. Luke was out the back crunching away on one of the pork rinds that he’d also bought. 

Phog laid down on the couch, Gwin snuggled into him. It wasn’t even really a response it was just a habit at this point. If Mathias or Phog looked open for a cuddle Gwin would slot himself in, Phog appreciated it though. He wrapped his arm into Gwin, pulling him tighter, the smaller man flipped around to face him and gently stole a kiss. 

Phog was surprised by the sudden action and blinked a few times before leaning into Gwin to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. He moved his head to give a few more idle kisses before finally arriving back at Gwin’s mouth. He pressed into Gwin’s lips gently, who responded by pressing back against Phog’s roughly. 

Phog parted his lips slightly, biting gently on Gwin’s bottom lip, who seemed to visibly shiver at the sensation. Gwin curiously entered his tongue into Phog’s mouth, tilting his head to the side as he moved his lips. Phog flipped Gwin over on his back, pinning him down almost. Gwin didn’t expect this of Phog, but he didn’t decline his invitation to be the dominant for once. 

Phog cautiously moved a hand down Gwin’s side, holding it above the seam of his pants, about to enter when he heard a buzzing sound followed by a specific song playing.  
Phog flipped up off Gwin and quickly pulled out his phone, answering it in a split second. “Mathias?” He tried to get the lump out of his throat.

“Phog! How did Gwin’s interview go? I’m on break.” Phog glanced over to Gwin, who was trying to reposition himself on the couch.

“He’s right here if you wanna talk-” Gwin was gently handed the phone, but he accidently snatched it.  
Gwin told Mathias all about his job interview, leaving out the fact that Phog had bought a bunch of toys from the store in the meanwhile. Phog watched as Gwin’s expression somehow got lighter as he spoke, his smile gave Phog tingles every time he seen it. He reached over to lay down in Gwin’s lap as he spoke to Mathias, the former reaching his free hand down to pat his head.

After a few minutes Gwin finally let Mathias go, hanging up the phone he looked down at his lap. Phog had somehow managed to fall asleep despite Gwin’s loud voice. 

-

Mathias eventually returned home, Gwin and Phog were both passed out on the couch at that point. Gwin had insisted that they watched something together, but they ended up falling asleep before even putting the disc in the player.  
Mathias watched as Luke trotted over to him with a familiar looking object in his mouth, his eyes widened before realizing it was the wrong colour and assumed it was specifically a dog toy and not something he used whenever Gwin wasn’t around. He walked over to Gwin and Phog who were curled into each other on the couch and planted a gentle kiss on both of their cheeks before going to clean up the mess of toys that awaited him on the floor.

-

Phog woke up with Gwin still wrapped in his arms, though he was awake and on his phone. Phog gave a peek over to see he was texting someone who was listed under ‘BF Part 1’ who Phog assumed was Mathias. Phog didn’t mean to look at the messages but he did see a few words he didn’t expect to see, most notably a string that said ‘I have a boner lol’. Phog felt his face flush and he pressed his head into the crook of Gwin’s neck. The smaller man turned his head a bit.

“Are you awake?” Gwin whispered, Phog gave a small ‘Yes…’ before burying his head back into Gwin’s neck and giving him small kisses. Gwin felt tingles run through him and he tried to shift a bit so he could turn and face Phog.  
Phog didn’t realise that Mathias was sitting on the chair just next to them and he seemed to pop out of nowhere, Phog jumped a bit at his sudden looming over the two, but soon settled back down. Mathias squeezed his way in between the two. He was taller than Gwin but did look physically smaller, this helped him slot in between his two boyfriends whenever he wanted.

“Sorry, was I asleep long?” Mathias glanced at his phone for a moment before replying to Phog.

“A couple hours, not really that long.” Mathias snuggled into Phog who seemed to shift a little uncomfortably.

“I promised Frye that I would be home tonight to watch the game tonight…” Phog shook his head, pulling out his own phone. “I’ve got to head off.” He gave a small kiss to the tip of Gwin’s nose, and another to Mathias’ cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nsfw in here !!!!!!!!!!! watch out gamers !!!!!!!!!!

Gwin and Mathias were usually alone every third day, Phog loved both of them but he needed breaks to have time to himself when he could, both of them understood that. They usually found ways to spend the time anyway.

Gwin peeked through the window to make sure Phog had gone and wasn’t coming back because he forgot something like he frequently did. Gwin loved Phog a lot, but he was very partial to anything sexual-related and Gwin didn’t want to force him into anything. Gwin, however, was very hypersexual and usually found himself trying to hide awkward boners whenever Phog was around.  
As soon as Phog left through the gate Gwin turned around to Mathias who was talking to him about something or another.

The shorter man pinned the blonde against the wall, Mathias gave a sly smile, reaching forward to plant a few short kisses on Gwin’s lips. Gwin leaned in for more, pressing his whole body against Mathias’, trying to hold as much of him as he could.   
Mathias extended out a knee to rub against Gwin’s crotch, finally giving him the relief he desired. Gwin let out a rough moan into Mathias’ mouth, moving his hand down to cup Mathias’ ass. He pulled away for a moment to murmur into Mathias’ ear.

“Where today?” He mumbled, Mathias let out a small giggle.

“Kitchen table.” He replied, Gwin quickly scooped Mathias up and carried him out to the kitchen, placing him down on the table and quickly pulling off his pants.  
Mathias looked down to see the brunette giving a gentle kiss to the tip of the bulge in his boxers from his packer and gave a small frown, accompanied by a slight smile. He loved it when Gwin did little things like that, they always seemed to help him feel a little better.

Gwin slowly removed his boxers, placing them on the chair along with the silicone packer. He planted a few small kisses on Mathias’ shaven pubic area. Mathias wiggled a bit, Gwin pulled him forward a little so his butt was sitting on the edge of the table, legs hanging over the side, to give Gwin better access.  
Gwin gave a few long licks to Mathias’ region, running his tongue over his small cock. Mathias let out a few mewls of pleasure before jolting up into a seated position as Gwin took the member in his mouth, giving it a few small flicks with his tongue.

Gwin reached under his chin to insert two fingers into his boyfriend’s core, stroking up with them, trying to keep in time with his tongue flicks and licks. Mathias gave a few small moans, taking grip of Gwin’s hair before letting out a low murmur. “Fuck me, please Gwin…” he mumbled out. He knew Gwin loved when he asked for things straightforward like that. Gwin looked up at Mathias, removing his fingers for the time being to find a spare condom in the house.

Mathias gently touched himself whilst he waited, he was surprised by how wet Gwin made him every time. He let out a small sigh, giving himself a few small rubs, only stopping when Gwin exited their bedroom and came back out into the kitchen. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock which seemed to have a few droplets of precum dripping from it. He rolled the condom onto it and kicked off his pants and boxers onto the floor.

Mathias pulled him forward, taking both his own and Gwin’s shirt off in the process. He removed his binder as well to allow him to breath easier. Gwin gave a few glances down to his boyfriend’s body, giving stray kisses to wherever his lips were closest to.   
He finally prodded his member at Mathias’ entrance, sliding it in careful as always, waiting a few moments for Mathias to adjust before starting to thrust slowly. He let out cooed noises, grateful for Mathias’ warm that engulfed his cock. 

The blonde let out similar noises, he laid back on the table, Gwin leant over him and thrusted into him roughly, giving small breaths each time. Mathias took one of Gwin’s spare hands and placed it on his chest, Gwin played with the small bud under his fingertips. He leaned down to plant a few kisses on Mathias’ lips before giving a few harder thrusts. Mathias let out higher pitched moans, Gwin reached down to play with his small cock a little, he loved hearing the sounds that Mathias made.

“I’m… close…” Mathias panted out, Gwin replied with a weak ‘Me too…’ before trying to pick up his pace a little more, he was at both his speed limit and his physical limit. He heard Mathias let out a deep, throaty moan and felt his contractions around his cock and that sent him over. He gave a low moan, thrusting in a few more times before letting out a few pants and slowing his pace down. After a moment or two he finally pulled out of Mathias, giving a few stray kisses to his cheeks before peeling his condom off and disposing of it.

Mathias gave a loose smile, watching Gwin move through the house. He gave a small sigh as he pulled his pants back on, watching Gwin return to do the same.

Mathias gave a loose smile, watching Gwin move through the house. He gave a small sigh as he pulled his pants back on, watching Gwin return to do the same. Mathias gave a soft smile to Gwin who cocked his head a bit.

“What are you smiling about?” He laughed a bit, giving a stray kiss to Mathias’ cheek.

"I love you, Gwin." He said, giving a small kiss to Gwin's cheek. 

"I love you too, Mathias," Gwin kissed him back, doing up the buttons on his pants. "Is that what you're smiling about?" He teased a bit.

"I'm so happy to have you and Phog, I love you both so much. What did I do to deserve such caring and gentle boyfriends?" Gwin gave a light smirk.

"I'm not gentle, I'm rough. Phog is the gentle one!" He toyed with Mathias, sitting up in front of him on the table.

"You are definitely the gentle one, trust me," Gwin got what Mathias was hinting at, he leaned in to give Mathias another kiss. “How Phog was so quiet, yet so rough, still confuses me though.” He snickered a bit. Gwin picked him back up, carrying the still shirtless man into their bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Phog went over his boyfriends’ house as soon as he could the next morning, he didn’t expect Gwin to have heard anything from Lao yet, but he had his hopes. He glanced in the yard as he made his usual walk along the path over to their house to see an unusual car in their driveway. Phog didn’t remember either of them telling him that any guests were over like they usually do, he took a sharp breath as he proceeded into the driveway.   
He watched as Mathias appeared at the front door, trotting his way down to meet Phog halfway from the gate and from the house.

“Whose car is that?” Phog asked, Mathias seemed out of breath from his short jog.

“Irina’s…” He paused for a moment to catch his breath. “Look, Phog. They’re pretty drunk-”

“Frye gets drunk a lot.” Phog reminded Mathias, who was about to retort before the two heard a loud smash from inside the house, Mathias gave a jolt before heading back up and ripping the door open. Phog followed, only to be greeted by a cupboard being knocked on the ground with Irina and Gwin standing on the opposite side of it.

“What did you both do?!” Mathias seemed more worried than angry, walking over to the cupboard.

“Phog’s here!” Gwin jumped over the piece of furniture that was strewn across the floor, Mathias just glared at him as he completely ignored him. “Irina, this is Phog and I love him!” Irina gave a loose wave before plonking back down on the couch.

“Why did you knock the cupboard down?” Phog asked Gwin, who was practically clinging to him.

“I wanted to see if I could, turns out I can,” Gwin boasted, trying to flex a bit. “I’m very strong.” He added on, Phog gave a glance over to Mathias who was trying to pick the wooden cupboard up off the ground by himself.

“Are you strong enough to pick it back up off the ground?” The blonde gave a huff, glancing back up at Phog and Gwin. He looked tired; drained almost.

“Here, I’ll help,” Phog offered, grabbing one side of the cupboard and helping Mathias lift it back up. Nothing seemed to be broken, but there were books piled on the floor from it. “Were you up all night?” Phog leant down to help Mathias clean up the books, Gwin was trying to help his best, but Irina kept distracting him.

“Yeah, Irina came over at around 11. She brought booze, Gwin said he’d have one. He’s had 6.” Mathias explained, creating pillars of books on the floor that he’d sort out later.

“You should have told me, I would have came over to keep you company.” Phog replied, creating a similar pillar.

“I didn’t want to disturb you…” Mathias glanced back at Gwin who’d completely given up on helping with the books and was now on the couch with Irina. “Or keep you up all night.” He snuffed a bit, Irina placed her hand on his head.

“Can I sleep?” Irina mumbled a bit, Mathias didn’t turn his head to reply.

“Sure, just go to the guest room, I’ll take you.” He helped her up off the couch, disappearing down the hall, leaving Phog alone with the intoxicated Gwin.

“I lo-ove you, Phog.” Gwin leaned over on the couch, trying to reaching Phog who moved a little closer.

“Why is Irina here?” Phog asked as Gwin put his hand on Phog’s shoulder. 

“Fuck…” Gwin was trying to remember the reason, he rolled back on the couch looking at the ceiling. “...Break up?” He seemed unsure, Mathias reappeared to answer Phog’s question.

“She had a fight with her girlfriend and needed to get out for a bit, they’re fine,” He walked over to Gwin who just seemed confused. “You need to sleep too.” He grabbed Gwin’s hand, gently tugging him.

“But Phog just got here…” There was a whimper in Gwin’s voice almost, Phog helped to pull him up from the couch.

“I’ll nap with you, come on.” Phog smiled, helping stand Gwin up to take him to the bedroom. 

-

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, Phog wiggled out from under him, going out to help Mathias sort the books that were in pillars around the floor. He sat down beside Mathias, who gave a weak yawn and leaned into Phog.   
“You should get some sleep too…” Phog mumbled, wrapping an arm around Mathias who just snuggled into Phog more.

“Later, I missed you…” Phog gave a soft smile at Mathias’ words, giving a gentle kiss to his head.

“I missed you too, Mathias.” He pulled Mathias up into his lap, curling his arms around him whilst the sleepy Mathias clung on, he let go after a few moments and Phog cocked his head.

“We’re thinking of moving. Gwin and I that is.” Phog looked down at him, Mathias didn’t want to look at his face. He continued. “It’s getting too expensive to live out here, fuel wise. Gwin only owned this place because it was part of his family network, but he doesn’t farm on it so he’d rather sell it…” Mathias trailed off a bit.

“You’d move in town?” Phog asked gently, Mathias gave a small nod.

“We were talking and…” He paused for a long moment, Phog shifted a bit. “Do you want to move in with us, permanently I mean?” He asked, looking back up at Phog. He seemed shocked almost, creasing his face up for a few moments to consider it. “I know you like privacy and stuff, and you like to be alone. We understand, you can have your own room too-” Phog cut Mathias off.

“I’d love to move in with you.” He gave another kiss to Mathias’ head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand that's where the doc ends lol. i might add more to this. we just dont know. i wanted to post it since it's my favourite fic i've written even though it's just a mess of nsfw, gay, and inside jokes. but still


End file.
